Enchaînée, partie 1
by TheStoryofBreda
Summary: On connait tous l'histoire de la compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-chêne pour récupérer la montagne solitaire...Mais connaissez-vous ce qui s'est passé avant ? Quand la montagne était encore habitée et plein de vie ? Je vous invite à venir le découvrir...
1. prologue

_**Tout appartient à JRR Tolkien ainsi qu'à Peter Jackson , sauf Breda (personnage de mon invention :)**_

_**Prologue**_

_Breda , né d'une relation proscrite en terre du milieu , vit une vie des plus monotone en tant que pupille du roi Thranduil. Mais un mariage arrangé avec un certain prince nain va changer la donne...Mais ce n'est pas de tout repos de vivre avec les descendants de Durin ! Pas du tout ! Encore plus si son futur mari s'avère être Thorin ..._

* * *

**_Prologue : Un mariage?! Vous êtes tombé sur la tête ?!_**

Je me réveille peu à peu sentant une légère brise sur mon visage, j'ouvre les yeux pour constater que je me suis encore endormie dans la forêt. Je me lève à toute vitesse , prends mon arc et mes flèches accrochées sur une branche d'arbre non loin de moi, avant de me diriger vers le palais, si le seigneur Thranduil apprend que j'ai encore passé ma nuit dehors, je crois que je risque de ne plus jamais revoir la lumière du jour .

La forêt n'est plus un lieu sûr depuis quelques années, un mal se propage et la tue de l'intérieur, attirant toutes sortes d'êtres immondes, pourtant c'est là que j'aime être, car je me sens bien lorsque le vent caresse mon visage rosé et fait tournoyer mes longs cheveux roux ondulés, et valser le bas de ma robe aux couleurs des feuilles d'arbres de la Lothlorien .

Je marche sans savoir vraiment où je vais, en voulant me dépêcher, j'ai perdu mon chemin ... Malheureusement pour moi, je tiens mon légendaire sens de l'orientation de mon père, un nain. Je ne l'ai jamais connu, tout comme ma mère, qui elle, est un elfe de Mirkwook . Lorsqu'ils sont morts, personne n'a voulu de moi, qui aurait voulu d'une enfant mi-naine, mi-elfe ? C'est inhumain ! Enfin, d'après les autres ... C'est donc le roi qui m'a pris sous son aile et qui m'a élevée comme sa fille.

Mais je m'égare !.. Je dois vite rentrer ! Je prends à droite avant de tomber sur une clairière que je n'avais jamais vue avant. J'observe ébahie ce lieu magnifique, ou le temps semble s'être arrêté, ou le mal semble inexistant ... Je m'assieds alors sur le tapis de fleurs blanches et examine chaque arbre aux feuilles dorées se balançant au gré du vent ...

Je ferme les yeux essayant d'entrer en contact avec eux, car un des cadeaux offert par les Valars aux elfes, est de pouvoir communiquer avec la nature. Je suis vite sortie de ma rêverie par une voix qui m'est familière.

-_** Breda ? Père m'a demandé de te ramener au palais, je crois que tu lui dois des explications au sujet de ton absence au palais ce matin et de ta nuit dans la forêt ...**_

**_-J'arrive_**, dis-je tout en me relevant de façon à faire face à mon interlocuteur, _**Legolas ...**_

Je me place à ses côtés et nous prenons le chemin pour rentrer, bien sûr, celui-ci ne se gêne pas pour me faire la morale ... Si un étranger passait par ici , il croirait sûrement voir un elfe en train de faire la morale à sa jeune sœur , car, c'est un peu ce que nous sommes, c'est mon frère de cœur, on s'aime et de plus, il faut dire que je ressemble plus à une elfe qu'à une naine ! à part la taille ...et le caractère, peut-être, c'est vrai que, avec mon mètre trente et un, je suis plutôt « petite » .

Nous pénétrons ainsi dans l'enceinte du royaume, un garde royal me conduit alors dans le bureau du roi, où celui-ci m'attend apparemment il a l'air très énervé ...

-**_Je peux tout vous expliquer_** ! criais-je sans le vouloir.

-_**Pas la peine**_ ! tonne-t-il, tout en levant sa main pour me faire taire . _**On reparlera de cela plus tard ! Voyez-vous, les nains m'ont volé un bien qui m'est très cher ... Et j'aimerais leur faire une proposition, qu'ils ne pourront refuser ...**_

-_**Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec moi**_ ? dis-je très curieuse sans tout du moins de la méfiance.

-_**Je voudrais leur proposer un mariage arrangé entre nos deux peuples, un mariage qui leur apportera richesse et alliés... Un mariage entre le prince Thorin , fils de Train , et vous ...**_

-_**Quoi ?! Mais ?!**_

* * *

_Bonjour , bonsoir cher lecteurs ! Voila ! c'est la fin de ce prologue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Cette histoire m'est venue d'un coup et j'ai eu envie de la partager avec vous tous , alors j'espère que vous aimerez^^ N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas par ex… J'ai besoin d'avis pour l'améliorer !  
_

_Je tiens aussi à dire que j'essayerai de poster un chapitre chaque semaine , mais , il se peut qu'avec mes études et mes activités extra-scolaires , certains chapitres arrivent en retard ... Je m'en excuse déjà :) Bonne journée et bonne lecture ! :)_


	2. Chapter 1

_Tout appartient à JRR Tolkien et Peter Jackson sauf Breda qui est un personnage de mon invention :)_

**Chapitre 1 : Observation et Obligation**

Après cette révélation que me fait le Roi Thranduil, je sors de son bureau en trombe ,je bouscule un ou deux elfes au passage et alors qu'une grande porte en bois de chêne se dresse devant moi, je l'ouvre et pénètre dans ma chambre, avant de la refermer violemment pour bien faire comprendre que je ne veux pas être dérangée. Je me jette sur mon grand lit à baldaquin, et enfouis ma tête dans un oreiller.

« Pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai aucune envie de me marier à ce…prince !» Pensais-je avec dégoût. Je suis une immortelle, et je n'ai aucune envie de donner ma vie à ce nain ! Je reste couchée attendant que les larmes montent, mais celles-ci ne viennent pas pointer le bout de leur nez …

Je me relève alors, pour faire le tour de ma chambre en espérant me calmer , j'observe chaque mur de pierre recouvert de mousse, au centre, mon lit fabriqué dans une puissante racine traversant le mur de pierre comme si elle faisait partie de la roche. Ma bibliothèque ainsi que ma table de nuit remplies de livres en tous genres racontant l'histoire de la terre du milieu et ses légendes.

Je m'attarde sur la porte de bois sculpté, menant à la salle de bain comportant un petit bassin d'eau chaude alimenté par la rivière passant sous le royaume, mon nécessaire de toilette et un tabouret juste devant l'énorme miroir me rappelant mes un mètre trente-et-un … reflétant mes larges hanches et ma forte poitrine bien dessinée par ma longue tunique dorée , mon pantalon brun clair ainsi que mes bottes de la même couleur couvertes de boue , mes cheveux roux aux reflets blonds coiffés de manière indisciplinée tirés vers l'arrière en demi-queue par quelques tresses laissant échapper deux petites mèches sur mon visage ovale couvert de taches de rousseurs parsemant aussi mon petit nez en trompette .

Je soupire, voyant mes deux oreilles qui ont toujours su faire rire puisque l'une est plutôt petite et pointue et l'autre ronde et plus … imposante ! (en gros une oreille de naine…) Bref , j'ai aussi des yeux bruns comme le marbre et une petite cicatrice sur la joue gauche souvenir de mes premiers (et derniers) entrainements de tir à l'arc … Je quitte mon image et m'apprête à sortir faire un tour lorsque quelqu'un vient frapper à ma porte .

_**-Entrez !**_

Je me retourne pour apercevoir Legolas toujours vêtu de son éternel veste vert foncé parfaite pour un archer et coiffé comme un prince (logique !) avec sa petite couronne argentée représentant des branches de Hêtres entrecroisant.

**_-Breda, père m'a tout raconté … J'ai essayé de le raisonner mais il ne veut rien entendre_ **… dit-il rapidement tout en gardant son calme légendaire.

Je me retourne brusquement mais je suis rassurée en voyant son visage.

-_**Je ne voulais pas te faire peur …**_

-_**Ne t'excuse pas Legolas**_ .murmurais-je encore sous le choc

Je m'approche de lui pour aller me blottir dans ses bras musclés, n'étant pas habitué à ce genre de contact, il met un certain temps avant de refermer lui aussi ses bras autour de moi. Posant sa tête sur la mienne, ses longs cheveux blonds viennent me chatouiller les narines, je les repousse avant d'éternuer et cela provoque chez lui un petit rire. Nous finissons par nous séparer pour aller nous promener dans le magnifique royaume elfique de la forêt noire où j'ai grandi . Le palais souterrain est taillé dans de vastes grottes ramifiées créées par la rivière ( résurgence de la rivière principale passant dans la forêt ou subsiste encore la végétation d'origine, composée essentiellement de hêtres et de chênes.)

Le plafond et le sol du palais sont composés de roches brillantes et de plantes grimpantes comme le chèvrefeuille qui dégage une odeur très apaisante et agréable alors que l'humidité de la nuit se fait ressentir .Il grimpe aussi sur les grands piliers de pierres ,tous taillés de la même façon comme des copies conformes , soutenant les différentes cours du palais reliées entre elles par de petites passerelles qui sont en fait d'énormes racines partant dans tous les sens , vers le haut , vers le bas , à gauche et à droite.

Sous nos pieds coule la rivière où poussent de nombreuses plantes et arbres en tous genres et de toutes les couleurs éclairés par de petites lanternes faisant briller la roche et la végétation environnant.

Des maisons inscrites dans la roche une faible lumière provenant de chaque fenêtre installe un sentiment de sécurité accentué par les rires d'enfants... Alors que nous continuons à avancer, nous tombons nez à nez avec un escalier menant au trône du roi sculpté dans du bois de chêne et décoré sur le contour par des bois de cerfs blancs, qui porteraient chance selon la légende … Tout cela est entouré par des colonnes formant une nef juste au dessus du siège du seigneur, cœur du royaume.

Je reste là, sans bouger devant la beauté du lieu. Je jette un regard vers Legolas en train de regarder le chèvrefeuille des colonnes et pour la première fois depuis le début de notre balade, je finis par ouvrir la bouche.

-_**Tu sais, je crois que je n'y échapperai pas … C'est peut-être mieux que j'accepte le fait que je vais devoir épouser ce Thorin ….**_

Legolas lève ses sourcils d'étonnement, m'incitant à aller au bout de ma pensée.

-_**Je suis mi-naine, mi-elfe, je suis différente … Ca n'a jamais plu au peuple… Je crois que si je pars ce sera un poids en moins sur les épaules du** **seigneur….Thranduil.** _Bafouillais-je. _**Il ne devra plus s'occuper de la chose qui lui fait le plus honte en terre du milieu, Moi …**_

-_**Ne raconte pas de sottises**_. dit-il fermement mais calmement.

_**-Il m'a tout raconté…Je sais pourquoi c'est lui qui m'a adopté !**_

Je n'ai pas le temps d'en dire plus car un garde arrive en courant vers nous.

-_**Vos altesses**_, (je déteste ce titre…)**_ il y a des araignées qui ont été vues pas très loin d'ici !_**

-_**J'arrive**_. clama Legolas.

-_**Je viens avec toi**_ !

_**-Certainement pas ! La dernière fois que j'ai accepté que tu viennes, tu n'as rien touché à part les deux /trois gardes à nos côtés .**_

Ah. J'avais oublié ce petit détail …

-_**Je veux que tu ailles voir mon père et que tu lui parles, s'il te plait**_. Me supplia-t-il en me tenant par les épaules pour être sûre que je l'écoute. _**Dis-lui ce que tu penses de cette histoire de fiançailles… Peut-être qu'il changera d'avis …**_

-**_Humm…D'accord._**

-_**Merci.**_

Il part, me laissant là. Préservez-moi de l'entêtement des elfes ! (dédicace à Gandalf XD) Je me dirige donc comme ce matin vers le bureau de Thranduil, je respire un bon coup avant de toquer.

-_**Breda, je vous attendais…** _entendis-je .

Surprise, j'entre doucement et m'approche du pupitre où est assis le roi en pleine réflexion.

_**-Installez-vous, je me doutais bien que Legolas vous insisterait à venir me voir , je me trompe ?**_ sourit-il fière.

-_**Non…**_Avouais-je faiblement.

Il se lève et se met à tourner autour de la table en m'examinant avec un air hautain.

-_**Sachez , que je ne changerai point d'avis …**_

_**-Mais…**_

_**-Il n'y a pas de « mais » !**_ Me coupa-t-il._** Gardes ! Veillez escorter cette demoiselle à sa chambre, je veux qu'elle ne sorte sous aucun prétexte. **_

Je fus donc « escorter » jusqu'à ma chambre ….pour la deuxième ou troisième fois de la journée , je me retrouve seule et sous le choc.

* * *

_Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le premier chapitre de ma fanfic sur "le Hobbit " ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :)_

_ Je tiens juste à dire que j'avais déjà écrit ce chapitre auparavant mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon ordi et j'ai tout perdu -' J'ai donc essayer de le réécrire comme j'ai pu ^^' ! Voilà _

_Je veux remercier Mlle colza , Naheiah et Kanli :) J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! _

_A bientôt !_


	3. Chapter 2

_Salut tout le monde ! ça va ? :P Bonne année ! (en retard XD) _

_Voici donc le chapitre deux ! (Avec les adieux déchirant ...(snif) ;) J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Encore merci pour les reviews et les nouveaux followers ! 3 N'hésitez pas à m'en envoyer ^^ Pour répondre à vos questions ou autres ... (Bien sur , je ne pourrais pas tout vous révéler ! ;) ) _

_ Bonne lecture!_

_**Spoooooiiiiilllll** : _

_J'ai été voir le Hobbit : la bataille des cinq armées ! J'ai A-D-O-R-E-E ! Même si certaines choses m'ont déçue...BREF ! Lorsque Thorin , Fee et kee sont morts , j'ai failli pleuré ...(Je suis une insensible!Pauvre de moi :'( ) Mais il a fallu que Gandalf et sa pipe viennent tout gâché ! :P Sinon , bravo à Peter Jackson ! _

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Départ  
**_

Depuis hier, je suis enfermée dans cette chambre où je commence à me sentir à l'étroit, je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Legolas et personne ne vient me rendre visite. Le temps me semble si long , alors que tout se bouscule dans ma tête. Je vais devoir tout quitter sans espoir de revenir… Pourquoi le roi a-t'il décidé cela ? N'y avait-il pas d'autres solutions ? Cela me révolte , mais le désespoir m'accable…

Finalement, je décide d'aller me rafraichir dans ma salle d'eau, j'enlève ma robe de chambre en soie blanche et la pose sur un tabouret. Je trempe un orteil dans l'eau pour en vérifier la température, idéale comme toujours, je m'y laisse glisser avec délice. Je détache mes cheveux pour les laisser retomber naturellement sur mes épaules nues.

Je prends ma crème de bain et me l'étale sur tout le corps avant de plonger entièrement dans l'eau pour me rincer. Je sors en douceur voulant profiter au maximum de ce moment de détente. Je passe une serviette au tour de moi et retourne dans la pièce principale de ma suite pour m'habiller.

Sur le coffre au pied du lit, se trouve une robe vert clair aux manches longues que je n'ai jamais vue ainsi que mon petit-déjeuner ( lembas* avec une salade verte et une pomme ) Préparés par ma chère nourrice: Niniel , qui se tient juste à côté . Niniel est blonde elle a un visage fin et enjôleur avec des petits yeux presque noirs en amande , ce qui est assez rare ici … Elle porte une robe jaune pâle s'arrêtant juste au dessus de ses chevilles montrant ses petites ballerines assorties.

-_**Bonjour Ma dame**_. me dit-elle tristement avec une petite révérence.

-_**Bonjour Niniel**_. Répondis-je gentiment.

-_**Je vous ai préparé votre petit-déjeuner, et voici une robe que j'ai confectionnée sur ordre du roi pour notre départ d'aujourd'hui.**_

-_**Nous partons aujourd'hui ?!**_ Dis-je affolée…. _**Vous avez dit « notre »**_ ? Souriais-je dans un moment de lucidité.

-_**Breda, je vous connais depuis toujours, je vous ai donné le sein, je vous ai vue grandir … Je ne peux pas vous laisser aller là-bas seule. Je sais que ça vous détruirait.**_

**_-M…merc-i…_**Bafouillais-je les larmes aux yeux ,_** mais …**_

Elle ne me laisse pas continuer et m'offre une petite caresse réconfortante sur la joue .Elle m'aide à mettre ma robe avant de me demander de m'asseoir pour me coiffer alors que je mange. Je me retiens de crier lorsque Niniel essaie tant bien que mal de défaire les nœuds dans ma chevelure.

OOoOoOoOoOo

Je tournoie une dernière fois pour observer ma robe dans le miroir, au niveau des jambes elle se sépare en deux pour laisser apparaitre un autre tissu dans les tons bruns. Sur le bout des manches, du corset et de la longue traine, il y a des petites dorures représentant des feuilles en tout genre. Le tout, fait dans un tissu léger, doux et brillant, c'est magnifique. Même si j'aurais préféré la porter dans d'autres circonstances. Et avec mes cheveux au naturel, c'est encore mieux.

Je marche lentement dans les couloirs, respirant une dernière fois cette délicieuse odeur de chèvrefeuille, regardant chaque détail de l'architecture je ne veux oublier aucun détail.

Je reste figée sur place, il est là devant moi, mon Legolachinooouuu. Il s'approche et me dit :

-_**Alors, c'est le grand jour** _? C'est plus une affirmation qu'une question mais je hoche la tête en murmurant un petit « oui ».

Il s'approche de moi et pose ses mains sur mes joues, je lève des yeux remplis de larmes vers mon archer préféré, et il dépose un rapide baiser sur mon front. Une larme montre le bout de son nez, mon Legolachinou (oui, c'est nul comme surnom, je sais) l'essuie d'un revers de main. A cet instant, je n'ai qu'une seule envie, le prendre dans mes bras, mais il attrape doucement mon poignet et y met un petit bracelet doré assorti à ma robe, représentant des cornes de cerfs qui se croisent comme sur le trône.

-_**Lorsque tu seras triste, je veux que tu regardes ce bracelet et que tu chantes notre chanson, celle qu'on nous chantait étant petits pour nous calmer, tu te souviens ?**_ Je hoche la tête de façon affirmative. Je suis trop bouleversée pour lui répondre…Il me serre dans ses bras musclés puis brusquement il me lâche et s'en va rapidement.

C'est tout, car je crois que tout comme moi, il déteste les adieux (il faut dire que je déteste beaucoup de choses…).

Les grandes portes s'ouvrent sur Thranduil me regardant d'un air hautains, déjà en selle sur son grand cerf blanc et entouré de garde sur leurs chevaux, j'enfourche également ma monture moi un cheval appelé Indis signifiant « la lune » à cause de sa robe blanche.

Le départ se fait dans le silence total, personne ne parle. Je jette un regard en arrière pour voir Legolas sur un balcon regardant le départ , et Niniel me suivant sur Kyron , un cheval noir comme les profondeurs de la moria .Nous dépassons le pont enjambant la rivière turquoise, la forêt se dresse devant nous, belle et pleine de couleurs.

Mais plus nous avançons plus les plantes se font rares, et plus l'air semble empoisonné et lourd, les arbres sont tous à moitié morts … Les rares plantes, ont de drôles de couleurs , elles sont vertes , noires , jaunes , mauves … Les chemins sont recouverts par des feuilles mortes , donnant l'impression qu'il n'y en a jamais eu ici . Le plus flippant, ce sont les nombreuses toiles d'araignées que nous croisons, puisque ce ne sont pas vraiment des toiles de « petites » araignées !

-_**On dirait que cela vous étonne, pourtant vu le nombre de fois où vous avez dormi dehors…**_.se moque Monseigneur grincheux !

Attendez, je rêve où il a essayé d'être drôle ? Ce doit être mon imagination qui me joue des tours…

-**_Vous avez un nouveau bracelet_**. Constate- t-il.

Je lui réponds qu'il s'agit d'un cadeau de son fils.

Nous restons silencieux un moment avant qu'il ne se décide à répondre :

-**_Il vous aime, un peu trop à mon goût …_**.

Que sous-entend-t-il? Je le déteste … définitivement …..Il essaie de me faire pleurer ou hurler ? Je marmonne dans ma barbe (inexistante) des trucs incompréhensibles pour bien montrer ma frustration. J'inspecte alors mon bracelet je le regarde sous toutes les coutures, et je remarque de l'écriture elfique dedans : « Pour ma petite sœur » . Je souris devant cette attention , et je commence à murmurer les paroles de notre chanson. Je me questionne aussi sur ma future belle famille ? Seront-ils comme tous les nains que l'on m'a décrits? Grossiers, impolis, sales, aimant beaucoup (trop) l'argent ? Arriverai-je à être heureuse là-bas ? Et surtout , je m'interroge sur mon futur mari…

_J'ai vu la lumière se dissimuler dans le ciel_

_Le vent m'a murmuré un soupir_

_Tandis que la neige recouvrait mes frères tombés_

_Je leur chanterai ce dernier adieu_

_La nuit tombe à présent_

_Ce jour prend fin_

_Désormais la route nous attend_

_Et je dois m'en aller_

_Au-delà des collines et sous les arbres_

_Par les terres n'ayant jamais vu la lumière_

_Le long du flux argenté ruisselant vers la mer_

_Sous les nuages et les étoiles_

_Sous la neige et les matins hivernaux_

_Je rejoins enfin ce chemin qui mène à la maison_

_Et cette route me porte enfin_

_Je ne peux l'exprimer_

_Nous avons fait tout ce chemin_

_Mais le jour est arrivé_

_De vous dire adieu_

_Tant de lieux explorés_

_Tant de peine éprouvée_

_Mais je ne regrette rien_

_Comme je n'oublierai pas_

_Tous ceux qui ont accompli ce chemin à mes côtés_

_…._

Même si la chanson est triste, je me sens mieux, et je suis prête à aller vers l'avant et affronter ma nouvelle vie avec pas…

* * *

Voilà ^^ Donc pour ceux ou celle qui voudrait savoir , la chanson c'est "The last goodbye" de Billy Boyd pour le hobbit 3 !

Je tiens à préciser que lorsque les dialogues sont en gras et en italique cela signifie qu'il parle elfique , ou sidarin si vous préféré ;)

Bisous ^^

Lialila11


	4. Chapter 3

_Coucou tout le monde ! Avant de commencer ce chapitre , je voudrais exprimer mon soutien aux victimes des attentats de ces derniers jours qui entant qu'auteur m'ont profondément touché , je ne peux admettre que l'on puisse tuer des hommes et des femmes qui voulaient seulement exercé leur passion dans l'humour tout en se battant pour des idéaux . Sans oublier , les trois policiers , l'homme d'entretien ainsi que les autres victimes..._

_Voilà ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

Cela fait quelques jours que nous avons dépassé la forêt noire. Devant nous se dresse la ville des Hommes, Dale. Fondée sur une colline, dans une large vallée nichée dans une boucle de la rivière, elle semble provenir des profondeurs de la montagne. Cette ville a une vue imprenable sur la grande porte d'Erebor et les statues des rois nains d'antan. Même sur le petit chemin à flanc de montagne où nous nous trouvons, je peux entendre Dale en pleine effervescence.

Cette ville me semble très belle avec ses maisons aux couleurs du soleil : toits orangés et briques jaunes/blanches elles semblent posées sur de la roche grise et de multiples petites fleurs….A la partie la plus haute se dresse un bâtiment plus important, demeure de quelqu'un d'important.

De nombreux oiseaux volent au dessus de nous, chantant leur joie.

Petit à petit nous nous approchons d'Erebor, on aperçoit ses immenses portes turquoise. La peur me scie le ventre, peut-être aussi l'excitation de découvrir l'intérieur de cet endroit si...mystérieux. Thranduil se trouvant juste à côté de moi, il accélère un peu le pas. Il fait un signe au garde se trouvant sur une plate forme au dessus, pour qu'il nous laisse entrer, et lui dit, que bien sûr, nous sommes venus en amis. N'était-il pas censé être au courant de notre arrivée ?

Le grand vantail s'ouvre devant nous, ma peur devient de la panique, je me sens pétrifiée. Sentant ma réticence Idril stoppe et pousse un hennissement. Les nains gardant la portes reculent, ils ne sont pas habitués à voir un cheval agir ainsi. Le roi me jette un regard noir, me faisant comprendre que je dois 'avancer et me faire toute petite, enfin, pour l'instant. Niniel passant à côté de moi, m'attrape la main avant de continuer pour que je la suive. Sa présence me rassure un peu, et je finis par pénétrer dans l'enceinte du royaume.

Une immense salle se dresse devant nous, un palefrenier vient chercher les chevaux et nous avançons. De part et d'autre de la pièce s'élèvent de nombreuses Colonnes donnant à celle-ci un aspect artistique.

Tout semble sculpté de manière réfléchie. La couleur verte/turquoise de la pierre donne l'impression que nous ne sommes pas dans une mine. D'ailleurs, je me demande si les murs ont vraiment cette couleur ou si c'est tout simplement les grosses lanternes de feu au plafond qui donnent cette impression. Je me rends compte qu'aujourd'hui c'est jour de marcher chez les nains. De nombreux étalages sont réparti dans toute la salle exposant de la nourritures, des armes et tissus en tout genre. Les nains courent dans tous les sens les bras charger de leur courses , la barbe au vent . Ce qui m'amuse grandement.

Ils ne semblent pas se rendre compte de notre présence, les seuls qui nous remarquent nous regardent avec mépris et insistance... puis peu à peu, les regards se tournent vers moi, ils ont tous l'air étonnés ... je dois avouer qu'avec ma robe verte brodée d'or , je suis assez voyante par rapport aux autres tout de blancs vêtus , et je suis vachement plus petite . Sauf le roi, bien sûr, revêtu d'une longue robe argentée avec son éternelle cape rouge aux multiples motifs un peu plus foncé.

Devant nous, se dresse un immense escalier qui semble être en en or massif. Je devais vraiment être dans la lune, pour ne pas le remarquer car celui-ci est très imposant. Mais surtout, il brille de mille feux lorsque je commence à monter les marches.

Un chemin s'étend alors devant nous, comme ceux de Mirkwood il y a un vide de chaque côté, menant sûrement aux mines …Dans cette partie du royaume qui est en fait le palais, les constructions et les sculptures sont revêtues d'or, ou en sont décorées … La pièce est beaucoup plus lumineuse que les autres, illuminée seulement par le joyau du roi , l'Arkenstone . Le cœur de la montagne, cette simple petite pierre dégage à elle seule, cette impression de puissance du royaume. Ça en devient presque maléfique …

Sans que je m'en rende compte, trop occupée à observer l'architecture, je remarque que je suis à présent derrière dans la file … Car, oui, devant nous doit se trouver le trône du roi Thror . Mais bien sûr, a cause de ma petite taille, je ne vois pas ce qui se passe, et je n'entends presque rien de ce qui se dit entre les deux rois. Pourtant j'ai une bonne ouïe ! Pfff… Je grommelle. Et encore, trop plongée dans mes pensées, je ne remarque pas que les elfes se sont écartés pour me laisser passer. Bien sûr, lorsque je le remarque, je me fige sur place, les deux seigneurs m'observent étonnés. Monseigneur Grincheux (plus énervé qu'étonné comme d'habitude…) me désigne de la main et m'invite à m'avancer …

Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? Je souffle un bon coup, je mets un pied devant l'autre et regarde le sol. Je m'arrête devant le grand trône, je fais une révérence.

_**-**_**Monseigneur** … lui dis je.

Je n'ose lever les yeux vers le roi, je suis stupéfaite, devant moi, une énorme stalactite dorée se termine en un trône majestueux et au sommet de celui-ci l'Arkenstone déverse son intense lumière. Devant ce siège incroyable le roi se tient majestueusement. Revêtu d'une grande couronne dorée et argentée, d'une armure en mithril si je ne me trompe pas, et d'une veste en fourrure noire. Le plus impressionnant c'est sans doute la longueur de sa barbe grise ornée de bijoux.

-**Alors … c'est elle ….** S'étonne-t-il. **Sa voie est assez grave et éraillée avec un léger petit accent.**

Thranduil hoche la tête de façon positive.

-**Alors, c'est vrai ! Une femme mi-naine, mi-elfe…. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi, cette… personne pourrait nous être utile.** Je sens la curiosité et la méfiance dans sa voix.

**-Eh bien, c'est très simple…**

Je n'entends pas la suite, trop occupée à détailler les personnes de chaque côté du roi. A sa gauche, se trouve un nain dans la fleur de l'âge, revêtu d'une tenue semblable à celle du roi mais brune, avec une couronne plus petite et dorée avec des lignes noires sur le visage s'arrêtant sur le nez. Lui aussi porte une barbe assez longue mais couleur poivre et sel. Traïn , le fils du roi, si je me rappelle bien.

Mais ceux qui m'intriguent le plus ce sont les deux autres à droite. L'un, beaucoup plus grand, avec une barbe courte noire (au moins un !) , des longs cheveux noirs tiré vers l'arrière, un nez droit et des petits yeux bleus comme la glace perçants votre âme. Il a un air assez strict, ne gâchant pas son côté séduisant … Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? Il est habillé avec une tunique et un pantalon bleu marine agrémenté par une ceinture grise avec des dessins naniens . Et une veste noire avec de la fourrure au niveau des épaules. Celui-ci remarque que je le regarde, et détourne son regard des elfes pour se poser sur moi. Troublée par ce regard perçant je détourne les yeux et contemple son voisin…

Celui-ci …porte une robe ?! Je me sens gêné là … Car c'est vrai que si on la regarde bien , on voit bien que c'est une femme . Avec un doux visage fin , une bouche pulpeuse et de grands yeux bleus amusé , des cheveux ondulés bruns foncé décoré de petites pierres précieuse entourant les deux grosses tresses de chaque côté de son coup . Une barbe assez courte sur le contour de sa mâchoire. Elle ressemble beaucoup à l'homme à ses coté, même si elle semble plus… amicale tout en gardant un air dur face aux elfes et…moi….

-**Vous voulez rire ?! Je refuse de faire une alliance avec les elfes ! Et encore moins si un membre de ma ligné doit se marier avec une femme née d'une relation proscrite par mon peuple !**

Je suis alarmé par le haussement de ton du roi Thror , tout le monde semble étonné , même Thranduil .

-**Ce mariage est une chance pour nos deux peuples , une chance d'oublier nos querelles passés et de créer une puissante alliance…riche…**Argumente-t-il.

-**Riche…**répète Thror avec une voix à faire froid dans le dos. **Pouvons-nous continuer cette conversation dans mon bureau ?**

-**Bien sur …**répond le roi de Mirkwook.

Il s'éclipse dans une pièce un peu plus loin . Niniel s'approche doucement de moi et murmure :

-**Venez, allons faire un tour, vous êtes toute pale …**

**-Ou allons-nous ?**

**-Que diriez-vous de faire un tour dans un marché nain ?** S'enthousiaste-t-elle.

Je la regarde et lui sourit, nous nous éloignons de la salle du trône. L'agitation du marché me détend un peu , loin de la tension … Niniel me fait signe de la rejoindre près d'un étalage de vêtements et me tends une cape noire brillante en velours très simple , tout ce que j'aime.

-**Pour passer inaperçue** … me murmure-t-elle.

-**Merci** !

Je l'enfile directement, étant très contente de ce cadeau.

-**Bon , j'ai vu deux trois trucs qui me plaise part là , je vous laisse . Ne vous perdez pas !** me prévient-elle. **On se retrouve plus tard .**

-**D'accord** .

Je me retourne pour continuer mon chemin quand tout à coup , je percute quelque chose .

-**Oups ! Désolé ! Es que ça va ?**

Je m'abaisse au niveau de ce qui semble être l'enfant que j'ai bousculé. C'est une petite fille , d'au moins six ans , avec de longs cheveux blonds très lise et un début de barbe faisant ressortir ses yeux verts . Ce qui est très étonnant pour moi , aillant l'habitude de voir des petites filles elfes .

-**Etes-vous une fée ?**

Je me mets à rire devant la question de cette petite.

-**Non pas vraiment … Comment tu t'appelles ?**

**\- Sifna ! Alors … t'es quoi ? T'as pas de barbe !**

Je réfléchis et répond tristement :

-**C'est une bonne question…**

-**Oh , d'accord…**ma réponse ne semble pas vraiment lui convenir.

-**Et toi , tu dois surement être une princesse** !

La petite se met à rire et devenant tout rouge met ses mains sur son visage .Non !

Je sors de la poche cachée dans ma robe un bout de branche de chèvrefeuilles que j'avais ramassé comme souvenirs. J'attache les extrémités ensemble pour en faire une couronne et la dépose sur sa tête.

\- **Une vraie princesse.**

Emerveillé, la petite part en courant pour montrer la couronne à sa maman. Je souris, et décide de retourner dans la salle du trône pour avoir des renseignements sur leur décision.

Retournant là-bas , je remarque qu'ils ont terminé leur conversation , et décide de m'approcher .

-**Ah vous voilà** ! me dit le roi nain. **Nous avons pris une décision ! Vous allez rester ici avec nous quelque temps et si je vous juge apte à devenir un membre de ma famille, vous épouserez Mon petit-fils Thorin ! Vous devez savoir de qui il s'agit … Il était avec sa sœur, Dis, à ma droite tout à l'heure…**

Lui ?! Oh mon dieu… Je repense à ce que j'ai dit sur lui un peu plus tôt et rougis fortement.

-**Vous devez être fatigué après un tel voyage ! Garde ! Conduisez cette jeune fille dans une des chambres d'amis !**

Je suis embarquée par les gardes jusqu'à ma chambre. Il referme la porte derrière moi, et pour la première fois . Je me rends vraiment compte de la situation et fonds en larmes ….

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! :) Si il y a des fautes ou autres dit-le moi aussi , car j'ai du finir ce chapitre en vitesse ...Bref... Et je vous promets qu'il va enfin avoir de l'action dans les chapitres a venir ...Gros bisous ! Merci à Graany95 pour son follow !


	5. Chapter 4

_**Coucou tout le monde ! ça va ?**_

_Voici le chapitre 4 ! Dans celui-ci on va "faire" en quelque sorte :P la rencontre de notre cher Thorin et de sa soeur Dis ! Youpi ! XD _

_Je n'ai personne à remercié aujourd'hui :( Enfin qu'en même ... je remercie grandement les personnes qui me suivent déjà ! _

_ça me fait plaisirs :) Love _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JRR Tolkien sauf Breda , Niniel et Sifna ! :) Mes petites inventions sorties tout droit de ce qui me sert de cerveau ;)** _

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

J'essaie d'avancer discrètement vers la salle, si je me fais voir bonjour les problèmes ! Ce qui risque d'arriver si je ne trouve pas cette pièce… Ils devraient savoir que les elfes sont végétariens ! Quelle idée de donner du porc pour le petit-déjeuner ! C'est ignoble ! Moi qui rêvais juste d'une petite salade … J'ai faim !

Je grommelle en repensant à la réponse du nain quand je lui ai demandé si je ne pouvais pas avoir autre chose … «_ On nous a dit de vous donner ça, alors on ne vous donnera rien d'autre !_ ». Radin ! Comme si c'était dur de me mettre juste une salade à la place ! Je marche doucement dans les couloirs à la recherche de la cuisine mais c'est tellement grand ! Un véritable labyrinthe…

J'arrive devant un petit escalier descendant à l'étage inférieur avec une petite pancarte en Khuzdul. Mes cours vont peut-être m'être utiles finalement ! « Cuisine ». Génial !

Je descends et demande doucement :

-**Y a-t-il quelqu'un ? Je suis venue demander s'il serait possible d'avoir de la salade, s'il vous plait ?**

Personne. Je regarde autour de moi, il y a un énorme plan de travail avec des couteaux en tout genre, un grand feu de cheminée et un énorme étalage de nourriture, surtout de la viande bien sûr… Je finis par en trouver cachée par le monticule de viandes de toutes sortes, je prends une assiette et en dépose un tout petit peu sur celle –ci craignant que mon larcin soit trop visible ! Je m'apprête à sortir en vitesse quand j'entends une voix derrière moi.

-**Tiens tiens mais qu'avons-nous là …** dit la voix puissante d'une femme.

Je retourne pour être face à la personne qui m'a adressé la parole. Dis, la sœur de Thorin, fièrement vêtue avec une robe de la même couleur que ses yeux_ bleu_ parsemée de petites topazes bleues avec un col en fourrure blanche. Elle a également tressé sa barbe, sa masse de longs cheveux bruns bouclés retombent naturellement sur ses larges épaules.

-**Je suis désolée mais j'avais faim…Et…et on m'a apporté du porc mais je suis végétarienne alors j'ai demandé autre chose. Mais on ne voulait rien me donner d'autre alors … Je suis venue ici chercher de la nourriture …** Balbutiais-je nerveusement.

Elle se met à rire, elle est littéralement partie dans un énorme fou rire .Je reste là sans bouger, ne comprenant pas la raison de son hilarité. Peu à peu, elle retrouve son calme et me regarde avec une lueur dans ses yeux bleus que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer.

-**Désolée, c'est que je ne m'attendais pas à ça de la part d'une semi-elfe.**

Je rétorque :

-**Et je ne m'attendais pas à voir une jeune femme de votre rang rire d'aussi bon cœur.**

Le visage de la jeune femme en face de moi s'étire d'un petit sourire en coin avec toujours ce regard indéchiffrable.

-**Bien, je ne dirai rien sur votre petite visite des cuisines…**

Je la coupe, soulagée :

-**Merci…**

**-Mais ! J'aimerais apprendre à connaître ma future belle-sœur, je ne veux pas que mon frère se marie à n'importe qui. Qui plus est une semi-elfe voleuse de salade…**Raille-t-elle joyeusement.

-**C'est d'accord…**

-**Parfait ! Je vous attendrai dans mes appartements je suis convoquée dans le bureau du roi, profitez –en pour manger votre salade, à tout à l'heure !**

Elle passe rapidement devant moi, puis disparait dans les couloirs du palais. Bon...Super première approche avec la famille royale ! même si je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec cette Dis. Je remonte dans ma chambre par le même chemin que tout à l'heure et prends place à la petite table de ma chambre.

Celle-ci est dans le même style que le reste du palais avec en son centre un lit à baldaquin avec une grande couverture grise en fourrure …encore… Un grand lustre, une garde-robe dorée remplie de tenues en touts genres, une salle de bain ressemblant un peu à celle que j'avais avant. Assez confortable, simple … Elle manque juste un peu de lumière, si je peux me permettre.

Je me relève, et m'avance vers la garde-robe, bon, évitons de refaire une gaffe … Pour ce faire autant s'habiller comme une naine ! Je choisis une robe verte avec un corset échancré à l'avant laissant apparaitre un fin tissu blanc orné de petites pierres de jade et une fourrure de renard autour du col et du décolleté. La jupe près du corps au niveau de la taille et des hanches s'évase en larges godets au bas de la robe s'arrêtant juste au dessus des pieds … Les manches longues sont bouffantes au niveau des épaules et du dessus du bras et se resserrent sur la partie inférieure et sur l'avant bras. Les deux parties sont séparées par un ruban décoré également de pierres de jade.

Les robes elfiques marquaient déjà bien mes formes mais alors celle - ci ! Je soupire, espérant que je me fondrai un peu plus dans le décor. Même si la robe est assez voyante… je laisse bien sûr le bracelet de Legolas.

J'arrive dans le couloir des appartements royaux, chaque porte est en or recouvert de pierres précieuses. Le prénom de la personne à qui appartient la chambre est gravé sur une petite pancarte. Même devant la beauté et la majesté de ce lieu, je reste tout de même un peu marbre.

C'est magnifique, certes, mais je préfère largement la beauté des forêts. Enfin, celle où le mal n'a pas encore pris possession du lieu, comme à Mirkwook. Mirkwook... Rien que d'y repenser, j'ai les larmes aux yeux, je m'assieds sur un banc et essaie de penser à autre chose ...

Je pourrais être infernale, horrible ... Thror me renverrait chez moi ... mais est- ce vraiment chez moi ? Où est véritablement la place d'une sang-mêlé? Il faut que je pense à autre chose...

-**Que faites-vous ici ?** Tonne une personne.

Surprise, je sursaute.

-**Votre sœur m'a donné rendez-vous dans ses appartements pour que nous puissions faire connaissance.**

Je tourne la tête vers lui, Thorin se trouve là, les bras croisés.

-**Alors que faites-vous assise ici en plein milieu du couloir ?** Dit-il plus par gentillesse que par curiosité , avec un ton froid.

-**Je ne …je ne sais pas vraiment …**

Je n'ai nullement envie de lui faire part de mes problèmes. Surtout que c'est la première fois que nous parlons ensemble, et que pour l'instant, sa façon de me parler m'énerve …

-**Mmmh…Dis a dû partir … vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir le pourquoi.**

Il me donne l'impression de se méfier de moi et, cela m'agace profondément ! Ne voulant pas avoir d'ennuis, je lui réponds simplement :

-**Vous auriez pu le dire plus tôt !** Il hausse les sourcils l'air de dire : « _venez-vous vraiment de me parler sur ce ton ?_ ». Comprenant ma gaffe, je continue : **Merci, si cela ne vous dérange pas je vais retourner dans ma chambre. Je murmure presque.**

-**Allez-y, je ne vous retiens pas.**

Je me lève énervée par le ton qu'utilise le prince. Tout ce que je veux c'est être seule pour pouvoir réfléchir. Mais je suis arrêtée par une question prononcée avec plus de douceur cette fois :

-**Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ce soir pour diner ?**

Je réfléchis assez longuement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Le jeune nain lui, tape du pied attendant ma réponse. Pourtant ce n'est pas vraiment une question qu'il m'a posée on ne refuse pas de manger avec le roi !Aussi je finis par lui répondre :

-**Avec plaisir …**

-**Bien.**

-**Vous savez si le seigneur Thranduil est déjà reparti ?**

-**Je ne pense pas, il devait encore s'entretenir avec le roi ce matin …**

-**Pouvez-vous me dire où je pourrais le trouver ?**

-**Suivez-moi.**

Thorin part devant moi, il insiste pour que je me dépêche ! Je ne comprends pas l'attitude de ce nain, et je lui cherche un surnom, ce ne sera pas très original ! Je le nomme « Seigneur grognon bis ». Je n'ai aucune envie de le suivre, je voulais juste savoir si le roi était encore ici ! Je prends sur moi et je le suis. Comme il connait Erebor comme sa poche il avance rapidement et j'essaie tant bien que mal de le suivre dans ces longs couloirs.

Cependant, voyant que je ne suis pas il se décide à ralentir le pas, j'arrive enfin à sa hauteur et nous continuons donc notre chemin. Il me jette de temps en temps un regard en coin… je suppose qu'il en profite pour me détailler…Je suis plus petite que lui, et je suppose qu'il se demande pourquoi j'ai de si étranges oreilles …

**_Point de vue externe :_**

Elle a l'apparence d'une femme de l'âge de Thorin, une jeune adulte, mais celui-ci sait très bien que les apparences sont souvent trompeuses avec les elfes ; même mi-naine … Son grand-père l'avait convoqué dans son bureau ce matin pour lui parler de son mariage et de sa « future » fiancée à la belle chevelure rousse.

Le jeune nain n'a aucune envie d'un mariage arrangé, ce qu'il veut lui, c'est attendre de trouver la femme qui lui conviendra. Mais son grand-père en a décidé autrement et il ne peut lutter contre ça. Ce qui lui importe c'est que son père soit fier de lui… il a toujours vu l'effet qu'il fait aux femmes, et la lueur qui brille dans leurs yeux, « leur convoitise » chacune pour des raisons différentes…

Mais ce qui l'intrigue, le plus c'est qu'il ne voit pas ce regard chez Breda, tout ce qu'il peut lire dans ses yeux c'est la colère, la tristesse et même la peur. Et il doit avouer que ça fait du bien dans un sens …Et aussi que c'est une belle jeune fille , si on oublie qu'elle a du sang elfe dans ses veines et qu'elle n'a pas de barbe …

Mais sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Breda tombe inerte sur le sol !

* * *

Voilà comment bien terminer un chapitre ! :) J'espère que vous n'avez pas envie de me jeter des tomates au visage ! :3 Reviews ?

Ah la la , mon personnage est une voleuse de salade qui adore donner des surnoms ; (quand même voler une salade faut le faire ! )

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Gros bisous !


	6. Chapter 5

**_Coucou chers lecteurs ! Alors , je m'excuse pour ce retard ! Mais j'ai eu pas mal de chose à faire pendant le weekend et en ce début de semaine malheureusement ..._**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre me permettra de me faire pardonner ... lol . Car on va enfin découvrir des choses sur ... Je dis pas ! (:esquive un bout de salade: XD )_**

**_Merci à ScottishBloodyMary et à Kanli pour leur reviews ! Merci aussi à LauraSk (et à ScottishBloodyMary ;)) pour leur follows! :))_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

Je me réveille peu à peu, j'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux mais tout est trouble autour de moi. Je suis prise de vertige et ma tête retombe lourdement sur ce qui semble être un oreiller. Le pire c'est l'atroce migraine qui me prend tout à coup. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, toute l'agitation autour de moi ne fait que rendre la migraine plus forte. Je sens une chose imbibée d'eau se poser sur mon front, laissant couler de nombreuses gouttes le long de mon visage.

Alors que les vertiges disparaissent, je commence à discerner des silhouettes autour de moi ; l'une est plutôt élancée, l'autre est trapue et imposante. Quelques sons parviennent à mes oreilles comme des chuchotements.

\- **C'est sûrement dû à l'enfermement. Elle n'a pas encore l'habitude de vivre ainsi coupée de l'extérieur…**

**-Très bien, alors elle gardera cette chambre, c'est la seule possédant un accès vers l'extérieur.**

**-Merci pour elle.**

Je n'entends pas la suite, je me sens tellement faible que je me rendors aussitôt.

* * *

Ça fait trois jours que je reste couchée sur ce lit, les seuls moments où je me lève c'est pour prendre l'air et me laver. Niniel que je pensais repartie avec les elfes (malgré sa promesse envers moi) s'est occupée de moi, pendant ma » petite sieste » … A présent, elle vient me voir tous les jours et prend soin de moi …. Même Dis, vient régulièrement me rendre visite, elle quitte à l'instant ma chambre après m'avoir parlé pendant une heure de ses journées au palais … très ennuyeuses ! Selon elle. Thranduil, lui, est parti hier à l'aube me souhaitant juste un bon rétablissement …

Niniel rentre à ce moment dans la pièce. Elle me salue joyeusement et je lui réponds par un bref mouvement de tête.

-**Alors ? Vous vous sentez mieux ?**

**-Beaucoup mieux …**

**-Bien ! Vous allez enfin pouvoir aller à ce dîner….**

Elle me tend une robe rouge, en velours de soie, et me presse de l'enfiler. L'elfe me pousse jusqu'à la salle de bain, et après que j'aie essayé de réparer les dommages causés par mon séjour au lit, je sors revêtue de la robe apportée par Niniel. Elle ressemble énormément à celle que je portais il y a trois jours, sauf que les manches sont plus simples et bouffent simplement jusqu'au coude. Elle me parait vraiment fort voyante !

-**Vous êtes parfaite ! Allez-y vite !**

**\- Tu es sûre ? Ce n'est pas un peu trop…**

**-Ne dites pas de bêtises ! Dépêchez-vous !**

Ma nourrice m'étonnera toujours….elle avait déjà vu près d'un âge passer et tant d'horreurs… alors que moi j'ai à peine 627 ans ! Pourtant, c'est elle qui semble de nous deux la plus immature même si c'est tout le contraire ! Et je me souviendrai toujours des chansons qu'elle me murmurait à l'oreille pour faire disparaître ma peur après un horrible cauchemar …

\- **Il faut d'abord que je te remercie pour m'avoir soignée. Je ne sais pas ce qui serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas été la !**

**\- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier ! C'est le prince qui vous a amenée à l'infirmerie… lorsque je suis arrivée, vous étiez déjà sauvée!**

**Le prince ? Thorin ? C'est vrai, j'étais avec lui au moment où j'ai eu mon malaise… Il n'est pourtant pas venu me voir … En tout cas il faudra que je le remercie!**

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me retrouve carrément expulsée de ma nouvelle chambre. Qui est disons le, très belle, avec un magnifique balcon donnant sur toute la vallée, j'ai une vue imprenable sur Dale... et des effluves de l'odeur des pins me parviennent. C'est dans ces moments-là , alors que je découvre un peu plus le paysage , que je me sens….très bien !

Bref ! Je m'égare encore ... J'avoue être une vraie tête de linotte ! Enfin , ce n'est pas mon seul défaut malheureusement…

Je me dirige vers un garde plutôt imposant avec une magnifique armure de mithril argenté, j'avale ma salive lorsque mon regard tombe sur sa hache qui doit au moins faire deux fois ma tête ! Le plus étrange est sa coiffure, c'est comme si un homme chauve avec de nombreux tatouages sur la tête _y _mettait un écureuil ! Mais il a l'air plus jeune que le prince Thorin ! Il s'abaisse brièvement devant moi et sans que je lui demande quoi que ce soit, il me presse de le suivre.

J'arrive devant une grande porte, encore, en me voyant accompagnée du garde on nous ouvre et nous tombons sur toute la petite famille déjà installée à table, prête à se jeter sur la nourriture une fois que je me serais installée. La salle est bien différente des autres, la table et le sol sont fait de bois de Noyer, la roche des murs est plutôt grise tantôt doré même

De longues plantes que je ne connais absolument pas, (avec des fleurs d'or ?) recouvrent une partie des murs et s'accrochent au lustre de pierres précieuses. Et Je m'étonne de ne voir que le roi, Thorin, son père et Dis. Mais je ne dis rien. Tout sont vêtu de vêtements moins charger de détails , brune ou rouge . Et je suis contente d'avoir choisi cette tenue finalement !

**-Ah ! Vous voilà, on ne vous attendait plus..**. s'exclame le roi.

-**Merci Dwalin. Vous pouvez y aller …** Dit "mon seigneur grognon bis".

Le grand garde qui m'accompagnait s'éloigne discrètement .Donc … Il s'appelle Dwalin, c'est toujours bon à savoir ! D'ailleurs…Si Thorin connait son nom, il doit être quelqu'un d'important ! En même tant, il suffit de regarder sa tenue pour le voir ! (Si jeune ?!)

-**Installez-vous** ! Lance Dis.

Le repas se passe sans conversation très animée, Train s'enquiert auprès de Thorin du déroulement de ses entrainements, le roi chipote à sa pierre qui l'accompagne partout et… c'est tout .Ah, si ! Dis nous raconte sa journée … L'ambiance est pesante, je trouve, et je ne supporte pas cela … Je m'apprête à sortir une phrase pour essayer de lancer la conversation mais tout à coup le roi se "réveille" et m'interrompt :

-**Jeune fille, je me demandais...Pardonnez mon indiscrétion mais...comment v….**

Je le coupe :

-Vous voulez savoir comment mes parents se sont connus et ont….

Il hoche la tête. Tout le monde tourne la tête vers moi. Je voulais parler et bien voilà ….

-**Mmmh, eh bien...**

_Ma mère, Lindoriel, vivait à Fondcombe depuis peu lorsque la guerre contre Sauron a éclaté. Elle était infirmière sur les champs de bataille, et un jour, on lui a apporté le corps d'un homme, Terendul, celui-ci était gravement blessé. Ma mère l'a soigné, et ils sont tombés amoureux … C'était la jambe de Terendul qui avait été touchée, il ne pouvait plus marcher et il est donc resté longtemps à l'infirmerie. Ma maman lui a offert son immortalité, et comme par miracle, il s'est remis à marcher … Il a avoué à ma mère qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner ses compagnons d'armes alors il est reparti à la guerre …. Il n'est jamais revenu. Ma mère était anéantie, son immortalité la quittait peu à peu et elle sombra dans la dépression._

_Après la guerre, elle retourna à Fondcombe, elle passait ces journées seule à observer les fleurs du jardin. Un peu plus tard un groupe de nains est venu séjourner … C'est alors qu'elle a rencontré mon père. C'était un jeune nain qui répondait au nom de Borgin, rempli de vie, avec des cheveux et une longue barbe rousse décoiffée, et, comment dire…_

_Ils étaient intrigués l'un par l'autre, il passait des heures à l'observer… et il lui a permis d'oublier …Lorsqu'il a appris qu'elle était enceinte il a préféré partir, leur relation était déjà proscrite et qu'allait-il se passer si un enfant naissait de leur union ? Lindoriel se retrouva seule, elle ne savait que faire ! Personne pour la soutenir et l'aider… finalement elle prit la décision de retourner où elle était née, à Mirkwook … Elle est morte en me donnant la vie …_

_Voilà, c'est tout ce que je sais..._

* * *

Je m'avance seule, il reste derrière moi, il n'avait pas envie de me raccompagnée.

-**Je suis désolé…ça n'as pas du être facile de vivre sans parents…**Lance-t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence.

**-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, mon prince…**

**-Mmmh…**

-**Je voulais vous remercié de m'avoir en quelques sorte sauvez la vie.**

Thorin s'arrête, son visage exprime tant de reproche en me regardant, ses yeux dévoile aussi à quel point tout cela l'intrigue. Je me stoppe donc et me place à ses coté, aucune réaction, je me mets donc bien devant lui. J'ouvre de grands yeux étonnés, Il me regarde intensément essayant de déceler la moindre petite réponse à ses questions à travers mon regard. J'essaie de rester impassible ne comprenant pas la situation, mais ça devient très difficile … Par les Valars regardez-moi ses yeux !

-**Etes-vous stupide ?** s'époumone-t-il.

-**Je vous demande pardon ?!**

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :) Reviews ? Follows ?

Bisous ^^


	7. Chapter 6

**_Coucou tout le monde !_**

**_Je m'excuse pour ce trèèès long retard ! Mais avec mon spectacle de chants (car oui , je prends des cours de chants et de danse ! D'ailleurs, je chante et danse atrocement mal ..:) je n'ai pas vraiment eu de temps à consacrer à ce chapitre . Mais il est là ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Eilonna e_**t _**SocttishBloodyMary pour leurs reviews ! Et merci aux nouveaux followers ! love !**_

**_Bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

**-Etes-vous stupide ?**

**-Je vous demande pardon ?!**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**-Vous venez vivre dans un royaume alors que vous savez pertinemment ce que ça peut causer à votre santé, et vous ne pouvez le nier ! Et vous êtes si gentille, pourquoi ?! Vous pourriez être des plus exécrables… et le roi vous ordonnerait de repartir … Et vous retourneriez tranquillement vivre dans votre forêt avec ces elfes !**

Le prince a dit tout cela d'une traite, et sur la fin j'ai presque cru qu'il se moquait de moi. Je ne comprends pas les raisons de sa quasi hystérie ! Mais je sais que tout cela est véritablement en train de me rendre folle.

**\- Alors, premièrement, je ne savais pas se que cela pouvait engendrer puisque c'est plutôt rare ! De plus, il me faut juste un temps d'adaptation ! Et deuxièmement, savez-vous ce que ça fait de quitter le seul endroit que vous connaissez dans le vaste monde ?!**

**-Alors pourquoi ne retournez-vous pas chez vous ?**

**-Parce que ! Dis-je avec agacement.**

**-Parce que quoi ?!**

Je m'écrie : **-Ce n'est pas chez moi !**

Thorin se fige sur place, les yeux ronds. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse tout comme moi. Je suis étonnée, par ses paroles qui ont franchi mes lèvres roses. Ma main se pose automatiquement sur ma bouche. Je sais que je lui dois des explications à présent .Alors je poursuis doucement :

-**TOUS les jours, je rêvais de quitter Mirkwook , même si je refusais de me l'avouer … La seule chose qui me retenait là-bas c'est mon …. F-frère… Alors, peut-être bien que je suis contente d'être ici. Et même si j'ai toujours détesté mon père et que je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble …. **

**D'une certaine façon, j'ai enfin l'impression d'être plus proche de lui …Et je me sens, chez moi. Parce que tout ça m'aide à « essayer » de comprendre qui je suis ! Et croyez-vous vraiment que le roi Thranduil me laissera rentrer ? Certainement pas !**

Je souris, je viens enfin de dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur, pourtant je me sens à la fois tellement mal. Le prince semble tout aussi confus que moi, il murmure un simple : «_ je comprends, désolé..._ », Avant de s'en aller presque en courant.

-**J'ai entendu des cris ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Je me retourne pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Dis, avec la même expression sur le visage que son frère deux minutes plus tôt.

-**Rien, rien du tout, Bonne nuit.**

_**PDV externe**_

La jeune fille rentre en hâte dans sa chambre, n'ayant plus les idées claires, elle tourne en rond dans sa chambre. Sa tête entre les mains, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles entre plusieurs sanglots. Tant de choses se bousculent dans son esprit confus. Elle venait de révéler un de ses secrets qu'elle-même ne connaissait pas, en plus à un homme qu'elle n'apprécie pas du tout.

Elle ouvre les grandes portes fenêtres menant à son balcon, la demi-naine regarde le long rideau de pluie s'écouler lentement à l'extérieur. Certaines gouttes réussissent à pénétrer à l'intérieur pour s'écraser délicatement sur son visage rougi par les larmes.

«_ C'est fou_ ! se dit elle,_ depuis que je suis arrivée ici je ne fais que pleurer et m'apitoyer sur mon sort …. Pourtant, je devrais être heureuse d'avoir enfin quitté le royaume elfique ou nombreux sont ceux qui n'osent même pas s'approcher de moi … »_

Breda enlève délicatement ses brosses bottes de fourrure, chaussures typiquement naniennes ! Avant d'enfin oser, s'avancer sur le balcon, ressemblant à présent à une baignoire. Enfin …. Si on veut ! Et la fraicheur de la pluie venant s'abattre sur ses joues, lui fait un bien fou. Sur sa peau, on ne peut distinguer la différence entre ses larmes et l'eau la recouvrant petit à petit, rendant sa robe collante et lourde, sans aucune forme.

A travers la nuit noire, la ville de Dale est éclairée par des feux de joie signe qu'une fête bat son plein à plusieurs kilomètres de là. Breda ne possède pas une vue aussi perçante que les elfes pourtant elle arrive à distinguer quelques ombres qui virevoltent… Et, en cet instant, elle rêverait d'être à leur place.

S'accoudant à la balustrade dorée, et respirant un bon coup. Elle réfléchit longuement et se remémore son passé. Cependant, tout se brouille dans son esprit. Et elle n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre sa réaction.

La rousse rentre en hâte dans sa chambre et passe un essuie autour de ses cheveux et s'entoure d'une énorme couverture sentant ses dents claquer.

PDV interne

La porte s'ouvre doucement sur Dis, deux bières à la main.

\- **Je n'ai pas frappé car je ne savais pas si vous dormiez ou non.**

**-Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier, je suis contente que vous soyez là.**

Je m'assieds sur le bord du lit et j'invite Dis à faire de même. Celle-ci met alors la bière juste sous mon nez, me faisant esquisser un bref sourire.

-**Le meilleur des remèdes …**. Me murmure-t-elle.

**-Merci…** Dis-je en prenant la boisson entre mes mains.

-**Vous êtes toute trempée ! Vous allez attraper un rhume !**

-**Ne vous en faites pas, je suis …elfe !**

Elle me sourit à son tour et crie « _Cul sec _! », en deux temps trois mouvements nous avons vidé nos bières, et d'ailleurs nous nous en sommes mis partout, la jeune naine à coté de moi en a même dans les cheveux ! Et nous éclatons de rire devant cette situation, tellement fort que je m'écroule sur le matelas. Peu à peu nous nous calmons et la conversation devient plus sérieuse.

-**Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé avec Thorin .**

Je lui raconte toute l'histoire.

**-Vous savez, Thorin n'a pas toujours été ainsi …. C'est depuis que notre mère est morte qu'il est devenu…froid et distant.**

**-Oh ! Je ne savais pas … désolée.**

**-Pourquoi vous excusez-vous ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était votre faute…. Mais, cette histoire a été très mal vécue par ma famille, et encore plus pour mon père. J'étais très jeune, je ne comprenais pas. Mais Thorin a vu la tristesse envahir notre père. Vous avez encore de la chance, vous seriez venue quelques années plus tôt c'était pire !**

**-Je ne sais pas si c'est de la chance …**

**-je comprends.**

**-Vous savez, lorsque j'étais plus petite, on m'a raconté que ma mère restait souvent enfermée dans sa chambre, les rares fois où elle sortait c'était pour regarder le paysage ... Un jour, mon père l'a trouvée accoudée à un arbre, et il était si intrigué par son comportement qu'il s'est mis à lui écrire des lettres qu'il glissait sous sa porte. Je trouvais cela tellement romantique! Pourtant je ne sais même pas s' l y a eu de véritables sentiments entre eux...ils étaient si différents issus de peuples qui sont sensé ne pas pouvoir s'aimer ... Pourquoi est-ce que je vous raconte tout ça ?**

**\- Si on se tutoyait ? Tu veux bien ?**

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête…

Dis continue :

**-Peut-être est ce tout simplement parce que tu n'as pas encore compris qui tu es ! Et que tu as l'impression que connaître l'histoire de tes parents peut t'y aider !**

**\- Tu crois ?**

**-Je pense, mais n'oublie pas que tu ne seras jamais tes parents, tu es Breda. Et même si des gens te fuient à cause de ta nature plutôt originale, tu n'en restes pas moins une personne qui mérite d'être heureuse.**

**-Merci...**

Dis se releva et s'etira avant de pousser un long bâillement.

-**Je crois que tu es fatiguée :)**

**-Oui, je vais me retirer dans mes appartements si ça ne te dérange pas. En espérant que tu te sens mieux à présent.**

**-Oui, notre conversation m'a fait beaucoup de bien ! Merci.**

Dis me répond un peu rougissante :

-**Repose-toi bien ! Car demain, je te ferai rencontrer des amis…très chers.**

**-Avec plaisir, je suis curieuse de les rencontrer !**

**-Bien, à demain** ! Chantonne-t-elle joyeusement.

**-A demain !**

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! La semaine prochaine , on passe aux choses sérieuse ! Un chapitre plein de rebondissement ! Vous allez découvrir une nouvelle facette de la personnalité de Breda ! Reviews ? Follows ? A bientôt !


	8. Chapter 7

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi, je suis en pleine forme! Et je vous présente le chapitre 7! la semaine passé,j'ai parlé qu'il y aurai un peu plus"d'action" mais, je me suis rendue compte que ce que**** j'avais prévu comme suite était "illogique". Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même!**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Encore merci pour vos follows,reviews,ajouts aux favoris... :) love**

**Tout appartient à JRR Tolkien et Peter Jackson sauf Breda,Niniel et d'autres ! ;) **

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Je marche à pas lents à travers le dédale des couloirs, la nuit passée ayant été mouvementé. Dans ces couloirs tous semblables, avec ces murs semblant presque turquoise, ces filaments dorés qui semble avoir toujours fait partie de la roche. Ces nombreux nains tous vêtus de beaux vêtements aux allures animales en cette partie du château.

Et ce n'est pas le chant des oiseaux qui se fait entendre mais les rires fusant à travers les murs. J'arrive vite au point de rendez-vous, ma chambre n'étant pas loin de là.

La grande porte du royaume se dresse devant moi, majestueuse et puissante, de nombreux postes d'observation en hauteur ainsi que de très grande « fausse-fenêtre »puisqu'il n'y a pas de vitraux. Laissant entrer un vent frais qui fait voltiger le bas des drapeaux, où l'on peut voir le trône du roi avec sur le dessus, brillante, l'Arkenstone. Le symbole de la puissance de ce peuple. Une vulgaire pierre.

**-Tu es prête ?** Me souffle Dis qui vient d'arriver.

**-Ça dépend pourquoi je dois être prête...**

Je tourne la tête vers elle. Dis se tient à mes côtés bien droite, mordant sa lèvre inférieure avec insistance, le regard baissé vers ses mains s'entrelaçant. Tout cela révélant sa nervosité grandissante, ou une grande excitation.

Je m'empresse de demander :

-**Que t'arrive-t- il ?**

-**Regarde.** Répond-elle, simplement en m'indiquant la porte du menton.

Le son du cor se fait entendre, ainsi qu'une annonce : "le prince est de retour». Le bruit strident de l'ouverture des portes laisse place à un petit groupe de nain, en selle sur de magnifiques poneys. Ce groupe ne doit pas être constitué de plus de dix hommes en armures de fer, semblant un peu rouille sur les extrémités aux motifs triangulaires sur le plastron ; Avec un casque cachant presque la totalité de leur visage mais laissant apercevoir des yeux presque noirs, et un petit bout de leurs barbes.

Leurs boucliers hexagonaux solidement attachés dans leur dos avec leurs armes. Mais l'un se détache du lot, son armure est plus brillante et il porte une cape de fourrure. C'est à ce moment que je remarque que sa monture est enfaîte un énorme sanglier ayant un pelage ressemblant, étrangement ou malheureusement, à ma couleur de cheveux caché par un casque à picots. C'est le pied !

**-Alors, c'est...**

**\- Frerin, mon frère !** Me coupe- t- elle.

Les soldats descendent de leur bête et les confie aux palefreniers. La jeune naine et moi nous approchons d'eux.

**-Frerin!** S'exclame-t-elle.

Le nain en question se retourne vers nous, en enlevant son casque.

-**Dis ! Viens là!** Prononce le guerrier avec un léger accent.

Les deux nains se prennent mutuellement dans les bras exprimant leur joie de se revoir.

-**Cher frère, je te présente Breda la voleuse de salade.**

Je lui jette discrètement un regard noir, qu'elle me rend par un sourire moqueur. Le nain s'approche de moi pour me serrer la main, un énorme sourire collé au visage. En le regardant, je remarque à quel point Thorin, Dis, et lui se ressemblent. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer chez eux la moindre ressemblance. Les mêmes yeux, plus rieur chez Dis et plus moqueur chez Frerin. Celui-ci possède un nez plus fin, une barbe et des cheveux longs châtains foncés, en bataille collés sur son front par la sueur et un visage plus fin au trait bien marqué. Charmant.

-**La voleuse de salade ?**

Je souffle :

**-Longue histoire...**

**-Vous n'êtes pas une naine, je me trompe ?**

**-Elle l'est, en partie, c'est la pupille du seigneur Thranduil, elle est ici pour épouser Thorin. **S'enquérit Dis.

Frerin semble étonné et se met à rire avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

**-Alors bienvenue dans la famille!**

Wouah quel accueil ! Si seulement son frère était ainsi…Il me lâche et deux hommes nous rejoignent.

-Allons Frerin, à peine rentré tu dragues déjà ? Le taquine l'un des deux hommes plutôt grand avec des cheveux blonds ondulés, une barbe coiffé en plusieurs longues tresses. Et étonnamment, des boucles d'oreilles ornant complètement son oreille gauche. Un nain plutôt simple d'apparence mais paressant fier avec sa posture droite et sa musculature. Un regard brun déterminé sur un visage rougis, ovale et fin ou l'on ne peut rater le « mignon » nez, imposant et un peu de travers. D'ailleurs celui-ci, semble ne pas laisser indifférente Dis.

**-Kargun, Balin, je vous présente la fiancé de Thorin !**

**-La quoi ?!** Crient-ils en même temps.** Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix se fait entendre dans mon dos.**

**-Mes amis !**

Nous nous retournons pour voir Thorin s'approcher de nous pour prendre son frère dans ses bras ainsi que ses amis. Je décide de m'éclipser, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rester près de Thorin, je ne voudrais pas créer une tension…Je m'éclipse discrètement. Mais sans m'en rendre compte ma tête percute un plastron, je lève mon regard vers mon « interlocuteur ».

Oh ! Mais je le reconnais ! C'est….euh….Dwalin, c'est ça ! Il me prend par les épaules et me ramène près du petit groupe.

**-Je crois que vous avez perdu quelque chose…**Dit-il avec cette façon de rouler les « r » que j'ai remarqué chez beaucoup de nains.

* * *

La soirée bat son plein, Dwalin nous avait proposé d'aller boire un verre et nous étions à présent les derniers dans le bar. Je n'avais bu qu'une seule bière de la soirée et je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour l'avaler. Bien sur j'en avais refusé au moins 5. Dis,Thorin et moi sommes très certainement les moins bourrés…Dwalin était attablé au comptoir à charmé la serveuse qui les avait catégoriquement refusé.

Les autres se marre ensemble, pendant que moi je reste sur le côté…

Je décide finalement de m'en aller, je m'approche de la porte et l'ouvre le plus délicatement que je peux en espérant qu'ils ne remarqueront pas mon absence. Mais la porte se met à grincé faisant un fracas assourdissant.

Oups ?

**-Tu t'en vas déjà ?** Me dit Kargun.

Je murmure :

**-Euh…oui...**

**-Oh ! C'est dommage…**intervient Dis.

**-Laisse là, ce n'est pas un endroit pour des personnes dans son genre**. Coupe Thorin.

Je referme la porte aussi fort que je l'ai ouverte et je me retourne vers monsieur-je-ne-sais-faire-que-des-reproches-aux-gens.

**-Qu'es-que ça signifie ?**

**-Que vous êtes quelqu'un de précieux…**Rétorque-t-il.

**\- Je ne suis pas fragile si c'est ce que vous insinuez !**

**-Prouvez-le.** Me défie-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Me rappelant à quel point je suis petite…Il se place à quelques centimètres de moi, c'est la première fois que je suis aussi proche de lui et cela me met mal à l'aise. Fallait-il qu'il soit si beau ? Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ?!

_« Ne pas flancher … »_

Je balbutie sans le vouloir :

-**On a qu'à….jouer à boire !**

Il me regarde avec amusement, et laisse échapper un petit rire entre ses lèvres :

-**Vous ne tiendrez pas l'alcool**. Se moque-t-il.

-Je sentirais à peine des picotements au bout de mes doigts.

Il a l'air d'apprécier le défi puisqu'il fait signe à la serveuse de nous resservir. Nous nous asseyons à une table au fond de la salle.

Balin nous dit : « _Bon, le dernier debout gagne, mais ne vous forcez pas nous plus !_ »

Première bière, deuxième, troisième…C'est décidé, c'est vraiment dégelasse ! A part le gout horrible dans ma gorge, je me sens toujours bien et Thorin semble totalement serin. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés là. Je sais juste que la joyeuse troupe a fini par nous laisser. Surement trop fatigué…La serveuse a fini par venir nous demander de sortir car il ferme. A peine ils ont verrouillés la porte derrière nous, que nous nous mettons à rire. Il n'y a aucune raison à cette hilarité, surement l'alcool.

**-On a vraiment fait ça ?**

**-Fait quoi ?**

**-Bu autant !** Me dit-il.

**-Ne riez pas, ce qu'on a fait n'était pas raisonnable !**

**-Au moins, vous vous êtes décoincé.** Me taquine-t-il encore.

_« Non ! S'il vous plait ! Ne faites pas ça ! »_

Qu'est-ce que c'était ?!

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, si il y a des fautes d'orthographe dites-le moi !

Alors, aujourd'hui on a fait la connaissance donc du petit mari de Dis, je pourrais comprendre que vous n'appréciez pas la façon dont je le décris. Mais je tient à précisé que dans les livres de JRR Tolkien on ne le décrit pas. Donc, c'est un peu ma version du personnage et il est donc possible que ça ne vous plaise pas et c'est normale ! :) De même pour Frerin ! Bisous ! Follows? reviews ?


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hey ! **_

_**Encore désolé pour ce trèèèèèèèsssss long retard !**__** J'ai une amie qui a eu des problèmes personnels, et je suis restée auprès d'elle jusqu'à ce que la situation se tasse . Donc j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire...**_

_** Allez-y ! Balancez-moi des bouts de salade au visage ! (:esquive:) Doucement quand même !**_

**_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, merci à ceux qui prennent le temps d'en poster presque à chaque chapitres ! merci aux nouveaux followers !_**

**_Love _**

**_Bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

Le cri semble tout droit sorti d'un cauchemar, un cri strident empli de détresse, le cri d'un enfant.

Je m'empresse d'aller voir ce qui se passe, mais la forte main de Thorin s'agrippe à mon poignet, me maintenant près de lui. Je jette un regard vers lui, son regard dégage quelque chose que je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre. Est-ce de la peur ? Non, c'est plus que cela, il parait au courant de se qui se trame à moins de quelques mètres de nous …Et si impuissant.

Je détourne les yeux, lui prend délicatement sa main et la repose sur son torse. Je ne sais pour quelle raison je laisse la mienne dans la sienne. Mais je n'ai le temps d'y faire plus attention, il faut que je sache.

Alors, je me précipite où, si je puis dire, le son me mène. J'évite soigneusement chaque colonne, à chaque tournant je manque de me prendre le mur. Il y a dans cette partie du royaume, de nombreuses maisons presque encore toutes allumées, certain nains se tenant sur le seuil de leur porte. Sûrement eux aussi alertés par les cris… Essoufflée, je m'arrête de courir , posant fermement les mains sur les genoux comme si je voulais m'empêcher de tomber, la tête la première. Thorin me rejoint peu après, me reprenant à nouveau le poignet pour me faire pivoter vers lui, pour que je le regarde et il m'implore presque de rentrer dans ma chambre.

-**Veuillez me lâcher ! Il y a quelqu'un en danger !**

**-Breda, rentrez tout de suite dans votre chambre, ceci ne vous concerne en rien !** s'écrie-t-il.

Je n'ai pas envie d'écouter un mot de plus alors qu'il n'arrête pas de crier à mes oreilles…

-**C'est un ordre !** S'emporte-t-il en lâchant mon bras comme si celui-ci n'était qu'un vulgaire bout de bois.

-**Très bien, Sire.** Dis-je agacée.

Je pars sans même lui souhaiter la bonne nuit. Après être rentrée dans ma chambre je m'écroule sur le lit, de fatigue mais aussi d'une colère rentrée.

Que se passe-t'il donc ici que je ne peux savoir ?

Je ne sais quelle heure il est, mais le soleil semble déjà bien haut dans le ciel, je me suis endormie épuisée par l'émotion. Ma tête me fait affreusement mal et tous les souvenirs de la veille me reviennent en mémoire, cependant de façon un peu floue…. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour je serais saoule ! Je me sens honteuse, je l'avoue…

Je file dans ma salle de bain faire ma toilette, m'astiquer correctement, pour retirer toute trace de la soirée d'hier. Après quoi, je passe un essuie autour de mon corps et de mes cheveux. Niniel m'attend sagement les bras chargés de robes en tout genre, passant de la plus simple et légère à une robe bouffante rouge ornée de pierres précieuses.

-**Ma dame ! Que vous est-il arrivé ?! Vous avez une mine affreuse !**

-**Euh…Merci Niniel** . Dis-je faussement joyeuse d'apprendre que je ressemble à un mort, vu l'expression du visage de ma chère nourrice.

**-Excusez-moi**, Commence-t-elle, **mais qu'est-il arrivé à votre poignet** ? S'enquiert-elle.

Je m'empresse de regarder mes poignets, le droit, est gonflé et entouré d'hématomes ayant une couleur mauve presque bleue très clair comme si j'avais porté un bracelet beaucoup trop serré. C'est alors que les images de la veille se précisent un peu plus dans ma mémoire.

**-Oh, c'est à cause du bracelet de Legolas, j'ai peut-être pris du poids et maintenant il est trop petit...** Rétorquais-je.

Elle semble me croire, après tout la nourriture est beaucoup plus grasse ici ! Mais lui mentir ainsi ne m'enchante nullement et cela me met mal à l'aise ...

**-Pouvez-vous me passer ma robe s'il vous plaît ? J'ai des choses importantes à faire...**

**-Bien sûr**. S'étonne- t- elle. **Laquelle choisissez-vous ?**

Je regarde rapidement les robes qu'elle me tend et mon choix se porte sur une robe verte qui est ma couleur préférée .

Elle m'aide à l'enfiler, un rapide coup d'œil au miroir me permet de constater qu'elle est assez courte devant et s'allonge sur les côtés pour finir sur le sol dans mon dos. Une grosse ceinture dorée aux écritures Khuzdul la maintient près du corps.

Cela fait, je quitte la chambre en hâte espérant en apprendre davantage sur les événements de la veille. Il est encore assez tôt, tout est calme, c'est presque si l'endroit était inhabité. J'essaie de me remémorer le chemin que j'ai emprunté la veille, sans succès.

C'est alors qu'à force que marcher, je me retrouve devant une petite maison, celle-ci appartient sans doute à une famille très pauvre, vu l'état des fenêtres cassées en plusieurs endroits obturés par des planches de bois. La porte semble avoir été défoncée, et une faible lumière pénétrant dans la maison ne permet d'en voir l'état. J'entre et je constate que les meubles sont en partie détruits et recouverts ainsi que le sol d'une &amp;paisse couche de poussière que je fais voler à chacun de mes pas.

Soudain un léger bruit me fait tressaillir :

Un pleur, très faible, presque inaudible, me fait sortir de ma contemplation. Il semble provenir de derrière les rideaux à moitié déchirés. Je m'approche aussi doucement que je le peux, tendant ma main pour dégager le bout de tissu me séparant des pleurs.

Je reste bouche bée devant le spectacle qui se présente à mes yeux. Une enfant, pas n'importe laquelle, mais celle que j'avais rencontrée à mon arrivée ici. Ses yeux verts rendus brillants par les larmes ressortent davantage et ses joues sont aussi rouges que les tomates des potagers de Mirkwook. Sans parler de sa robe, complètement en lambeaux. Alors que je la regarde, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une toute autre petite fille juste devant moi.

**-Sifna ? Mais que fais-tu ici enfin ?!** Demandais-je.

**-Ils ont pris maman…**Lâche-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

**-Qui ?!** M'écriais-je un peu brusquement faisant sursauter la fillette.

**-Les G-gardes…**Balbutie-t-elle.

Voilà pourquoi Thorin ne voulait pas que j'y aille…Quel…imbécile !

**-Tu as de la famille chez qui tu peux aller ?**

**-Non, maman et moi on vit seules…**

Il faut que j'aide cette petite, mais comment ? Je ne pourrai l'aider seule, il me faut quelqu'un de confiance. Dis !

Je décide de ramener Sifna dans ma chambre, histoire que personne ne la trouve et afin que je puisse l'aider. Aussitôt posée sur le lit, épuisée après encore quelques sanglots elle s'endort, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, un bras ballant dans le vide, avec douceur je lui pose une petite couverture sur le dos.

Je profite de ce moment pour aller chercher Dis, quiest en train de discuter avec Kargun quand j'arrive. Sans lui demander son avis je l' entrainé, jusqu'à ma chambre, la séparant de son cher et tendre.

Je suis maintenant en train de me faire littéralement incendier par elle.

**-Tu as perdu la tête…**Souffle-t-elle en faisant les cent pas.

**-Il faut aider cette petite !** Murmurais-je pour ne pas la réveiller.

**-Et comment ? En faisant libérer sa mère ?** Se moque-t-elle.

**-Je ne sais pas…**

**-Sa mère a été mise en prison pour avoir volé de l'or forgé à la mine, pour pouvoir nourrir sa famille. Mon grand-père est…très dur en ce qui concerne l'argent…Je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour t'aider, il faut que tu ailles voir Thorin.**

-**Certainement pas !** M'écriais-je un peu trop fort car Sifna qui lève la tête et gigote un peu sur le lit.

**-Tu as une autre idée peut-être ?**

**-Non…** Râlais- je. **Mais…**

**-Pas de mais ! Ecoute, un jour ou l'autre tu seras bien obligée de l'épouser, alors autant apprendre à vous faire confiance ! Donc tu vas aller le voir sur le champ !**

Je frappe doucement à la porte, aucune réponse. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je recommence un peu plus fort , et finalement la portei s'ouvre sur Thorin, son armure à moitié enlevée, il revient certainement de sa garde et inspection journalière. Il doit être dix-sept heures maintenant.

**-Oh Breda, Bonjour.** Dit-il étonné.

**-Je vois que je vous dérange, je reviendrai plus tard...**

**-Non, entrez je vais me changer dans ma salle d'eau et je reviens.**

Alors que j'entre dans sa chambre, je me sens à la foi gênée, et heureuse ?. Je suis dans la chambre d'un homme, la chambre où je séjournerai peut-être un jour…

Quelle ironie !

**-Alors, je suppose que si vous vous êtes déplacée jusqu'ici c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de grave…**

**-Je sais pourquoi vous avez agi ainsi hier…**

**-Ah.**

-**Je suis allée jusque là ce matin et…** Thorin s'apprête à m'interrompre mais je lui fais un signe de la main lui intimant de me laisser finir.** J'ai trouvé dans la maison de la femme qui a été arrêtée sa fille, Sifna. Je l'ai rencontrée en arrivant ici, elle n'a plus de famille et j'aimerais donc faire libérer sa mère.**

**-Vous êtes sérieuse ?** Se moque-t-il comme Dis avant lui.

**-Bien sûr ! Un sujet comme celui-ci est trop sérieux pour avoir envie d'en rire !**

**\- En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?**

**-Je me demandais si vous pourriez m'aider à trouver un moyen…**

**-Mhhhh….Je ne sais pas, c'est mon père qui se charge de ce genre de chose, mais…**

**-Mais comme cette femme a volé de l'argent, je devrai le rembourser sans doute pour la faire libérer…**Râlais-je encore une fois.

**-Je n'ai pas dit cela mais… je ne veux rien faire d'illégal pour vous aider.**

**-Moi non plus que croyez-vous !** M'offusquais-je.

Thorin s'est approché de moi, et attrape mon petit bracelet entre ses grandes mains, faisant passer mon bijou pour la chose la plus fragile du monde. Il déplace légèrement celui-ci mais je retire vivement ma main, ne voulant pas lui montrer les marques sur mon poignet. Mais étant beaucoup plus fort que moi, il arrive à l'attraper pour observer les hématomes l'entourant.

**-C'est moi qui vous ai fait ça … Sa phrase sonne plus comme une affirmation que comme une question.**

Thorin dépose un doux baiser sur ma main, me faisant fortement rougir. Et une sensation inconnue prend possession de moi. Je détourne le regard ne voulant pas qu'il me voie rougir, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive en présence de ce nain bon sang ?! Nous sommes restés longtemps à discuter de la façon dont nous pourrions aider Sifna. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas trouvé de moyen sûr, qui nous permettrai de faire libéré la mère de Sifna. La situation est plutôt compliqué selon Thorin. Mais il est temps de partir vers la salle de restauration.

Le repas se passe dans le calme, le Roi Thor n'est pas là. Cela semble ne pas étonner Train, et qui semble fortement intriguer Thorin.

Les domestiques envoyés par Train sont revenus nous dire peu de temps après que le roi souhaite rester seul . Apparemment, celui-ci aurait fait déplacé une partie de son or dans une salle dans les profondeurs du palais. La troupe ( c'est à dire Thorin,Dis,Train...) est allée le chercher pour lui parler, le repas c'est donc rapidement terminé. Et n'étant pas concernée par cette histoire, je prends une assiette avec une côte de porc, en espérant que sa plaise à la petite, et je rentre dans ma ès qu'elle ait pris un repas bien mérité, la petite se met à pleurer.

**-J'air peur...**Sanglote-t-elle.

-**Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là.**

**-Promis ?**

**-Promis.**

**-Tu restes près de moi ? **demande-t-elle.

**-Oui. **Répondis-je avec le plus de tendresse possible.

Finalement, elle s'endort dans mes bras, et je m'émerveille devant ce petit être, aux cheveux dorés et aux joues dodues et rosées. Elle est si mignonne et semble si fragile.

Mais à ce moment, c'est plutôt à la conversation avec Thorin au quel je pense...Comment ce fait-il que ce nain me fasse autant défait ? Je ne sais pas...Cela me rends folle de ne pas savoir...Il m'énerve tellement, mais lorsqu'il a embrassé mon petit poignet, une pointe de joie c'est répandue en moi. Mais c'est à la petite naine que je dois penser, Je sais ce que je vais faire pour l'aider, espérons que ça marche !

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 3 Follows ? Reviews ?

Ps : Il y a peu, j'ai regardé "Orgueil et préjugés", puis "Nord et Sud" de 2004 avec Richard Armitage *-* Et je suis tombée amoureuse que ce genre d'histoire, d'univers... Alors si vous avez une min-série/film ex... à me proposer dans le même genre, Se serait cool ;)

Bisous !


	10. Chapter Bonus

**Coucou tout le monde! Petit chapitre Bonus, très court, pour me faire pardonner du retard des chapitres...**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

_**Alice18 : Bienvenue ! Merci ;) Bientôt peut-être... je ne dit rien :) **_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 Bonus**

Mon cher Legolas,

Comment vas-tu ? Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas pu te donner de mes nouvelles plus tôt. Mais j'avoue que depuis mon arrivée à Erebor je n'ai pas vraiment eu de moment pour moi… Je m'adapte petit à petit à ma nouvelle vie, et je passe le plus clair de mon temps avec Dis, la sœur du prince et Niniel qui s'occupe toujours autant de moi comme si j'étais sa propre fille…C'est avec le prince que les débuts ont été plus difficile…Mais ne tant fait pas pour moi, je me sens comme chez moi ici, dans un sens. Je découvre la vie des nains avec joie, et j'ai l'impression de m'être rapproché de mon père, de sa vie. Est-ce que je me sens prête à me marier ? Non, mais si c'est la seule solution alors je l'accepte, le prince n'est pas si horrible que ça finalement. Mais ne va pas croire que je suis me suis éprise de lui ou qu'il est devenu mon confident ! Mais je ne me plains pas, et tu me manques, la forêt me manque, nos chamailleries me manque…

Remets mon bonjour à ton père,

Avec amour,

Breda.

* * *

Ma très chère Breda,

Ta lettre m'a fait profondément plaisir, je commençais à désespérer de ne rien voir arriver. Je vais bien, mais les araignées sont de plus en plus proches du royaume et je suis souvent en patrouille. Ses monstres sont tenaces, mais nous finirons par en venir à bout à force de patience et de détermination. Je dois être fort pour le peuple. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas pu moi t'envoyer de lettres, moi aussi. Reste forte, crois en toi. J'espère un jour pouvoir venir te rendre visite, j'étais très inquiet pour toi, et à présent j'avoue me sentir un peu soulagé. Mais je pense toujours que père a eu tort de faire ça… Je pense fort à toi, et je prie les Valars de te protéger.

Je n'ai jamais pensé une chose pareille, tu te fais des idées. Pour qui me prends-tu ? Mais si cela devait arriver, ne serait ce pas une bonne chose ? Tu te marierais à un homme que tu aimes, ou du moins que tu apprécies, comme dans les livres que tu lisais à longueur de journée.

Je lui remets,

Avec tendresse,

Legolas.


	11. Chapter 9

_**Coucou mes fidèles lecteurs ! ;) **_

_**Oui, je sais, encore et toujours en retard ! Je suis désoooolllllééééé :( Ma maman vient de subir une opération, j'ai des répétitions pour un spectacle, mes devoirs...) Tout ça est compliqué à gérer... Mais je ne vous abandonne pas, et je vous remercie d'être de plus en plus nombreux à suivre ma fanfiction, et à laisser des reviews ! Merci ! **_

_**Bonne lecture ! :) **_

* * *

_**Chapitre 9**_

**-Etes-vous sérieuse ?** interroge Thràin.

**-Bien entendu !**

**-Cette femme est accusée d'avoir volé le roi donc de trahison envers son peuple…Le roi est intransigeant là-dessus.**

**-Trahison ?!** M'écriais-je. **Votre altesse, je suis choquée par vos paroles. Cette femme était pauvre et seule, elle travaillait sans relâche pour nourrir sa fille, elle ne s'en sortait plus, alors, elle a enfreint la loi. Mais de là à parler de trahison ! Vous savez mieux que moi de quoi est capable un parent pour sauver et protéger ses enfants…**

-**C'est moi qui suis choqué par vos propos,** me coupe-t-il, **vous êtes peut-être promise à mon fils, mais cela ne vous permet pas de me parler de la sorte. Je crois très franchement que vous avez les capacités pour être une bonne princesse d'Erebor, pas la plus belle malheureusement…** Marmonne-t-il.

J'ai vraiment envie de lui répondre par une réponse bien cinglante, mais je me retiens.

Il continue : «_ Mais en ayant des propos pareils…_ »

**-Je m'en excuse prince Thràin, je me suis laissée emporter par mes émotions**.

-**J'accepte que la petite aille voir sa mère**. Souffle-t-il.

-**Vraiment ?**

**-Oui, mais je tiens à ce que ce ne soit pas vous qui accompagne la petite au cachot, mais je vous laisse le choix de la personne…**

-**Merci…**Dis-je retenant ma joie.

Je repars en sautillant vers ma chambre, alors que j'ouvre la porte, je tombe nez à nez avec Niniel en plein rangements. Elle porte une robe verte très claire semblant jaune près du corps, emportée avec elle de Grand'peur, car elle ne supporte pas la mode nanienne. Elle me fait rire à gigoter dans tous les sens les bras chargés de vêtements en tout genre certains essayant de se faire la malle.

-**Ma dame, excusez-moi je n'ai pu m'en empêcher, pardonnez mon langage mais c'est une vraie porcherie** !

-**Ou est Sifna ?**

Alors que je terminais ma phrase, la petite sort d'un tas de vêtements mis dans un coin en criant : « J'suis là ! » Les vêtements s'étalent tout autour d'elle recouvrant à nouveau le sol de la chambre.

-**Mademoiselle ! Regardez ce que vous avez fait !**

Le visage découragé de Niniel et celui de la petite faisant une petite moue ,en gonflant ses joues et faisant ressortir sa lèvre inférieure (ayant compris que sa blague n'avait pas fait rire ma chère nourrice), offre un tableau terriblement drôle.

La petite se précipite dans mes bras et je l'attrape pour la faire tournoyer, la faisant rire à gorge déployée, entraînant Niniel et moi-même dans son fou rire..

Reprenant son sérieux Niniel me demande :

**-Alors, vous avez convaincu le prince Thràin ?**

-**Oui !** Dis-je soulagée, **mais malheureusement il ne m'autorise pas à accompagner la petite….Ne me demandez pas pourquoi…Au moins il me laisse le choix de la personne pouvant le faire, mais je ne sais à qui le demander.**

**-Pourrais-je être cette personne ?**

-**Toi ?**

-**La mère de la petite travaille comme servante au palais, je l'ai souvent croisée et nous avons souvent discuté…Cette une femme forte et très gentille, de bonne compagnie.**

**-Eh bien, c'est parfait alors ! Un garde te conduira là-bas, je vais aller voir Thorin pour le lui dire, bien sûr j'aurais aimé lui annoncer une libération…**

-**Vous avez fait de votre mieux.** Dit Niniel pour me réconforter tout en prenant la petite dans ses bras.

-**Melle Breda, je pourrai avoir une histoire ce soir ?**

-**Bien sûr !** M'amusais-je devant son sourire dévoilant des petites dents de lait assez espacées.

* * *

_**PDV externe**_

La jeune rousse erre à travers les couloirs à la recherche du lieu où pourrait bien se trouver Thorin. Elle se maudit intérieurement de n'avoir jamais demandé à ce qu'on lui fasse faire visiter le palais. Même si Dis, connue pour sa langue bien pendue, lui a révélé que Thorin passe ses dimanches à la bibliothèque, lorsqu'il n'a pas d'entraînement ou de garde à effectuer.

Breda en fut fort étonnée, elle qui peu de temps avant, prenait Thorin pour une brute épaisse. Elle se sentit gênée par les préjugés qu'elle avait eu à l'encontre du prince nain. Mais cela la rend aussi extrêmement joyeuse car depuis qu'elle est arrivée, la rousse n'a pas eu l'occasion de lire. Elle qui a Mirkwood passait ses journées la tête dans les bouquins, passant des romans historiques à romantiques...

Ce serait aussi un moyen d'en apprendre plus sur l'histoire d'Erebor, pour prouver sa valeur à ses yeux et surtout pouvoir rabattre le clapet à messire Thràin.

Elle demande plusieurs fois son chemin à des servantes, qui pour la plupart disaient ne pas connaitre l'existence d'une « pièce à bouquins » comme elles disaient. Elle en entend même se moquer de son surnom trouvé par Dis et ayant déjà apparemment fait le tour du royaume. Elle soupire, mais continue son chemin, ayant des choses plus importantes à faire...

Elle arrive devant une petite porte en bois, celle-ci semblait vieille et non entretenue, vu son état. Ce fut confirmé lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit dans un grincement qui donne des frissons à Breda. Devant elle se dresse un haut couloir, dans la roche est sculptée de petites étagères montant sur plusieurs mètres au dessus d'elle. La salle est plutôt petite comparée à la bibliothèque de la foret de Grand'peur, moins décorée et entretenue mais une aura de bien être et de calme se dégageait de la pièce. Les bougies placées un peu partout sur les tables alentours rend ce sentiment encore plus fort. Un petit paradis, à l'abri des regards pour une fan de lecture. Il est agréable de voir, des livres de toutes les couleurs, du bleu, au rose en passant par le vert et le brun. Une grande quantité de livres ne demandant qu'à être lus.

Finissant sa contemplation, elle se retourne vers la personne qui la regard depuis qu'elle est entrée.

Thorin se demande bien ce que la pupille du roi Thranduil peut bien faire là, il se demande surtout comment elle a trouvé son chemin alors que peu de gens viennent et connaissent cet endroit (Ce qui ne lui déplait pas, aimant être au calme).

-**Vous cherchez quelque chose ?** Se décide-t-il à demander.

-**Oui, je vous cherchais**. Dit-elle en insistant bien sur le « _vous_ ».

-**Moi ? Pourquoi ?** Demande-t-il interloqué.

-**J'ai parlé à votre père, au sujet de la petite Sifna …**

**-Vous n'êtes quand même pas allée lui demander de faire libérer la mère ?** La coupe-t-il.

-**Laissez-moi finir ! Oui, j'ai été lui demander et oui, il a refusé. Je sais que j'aurais dû m'en douter , mais au moins j'ai essayé…Mais il a quand même accepté que Niniel accompagne l'enfant voir sa mère, ce soir.**

-**Eh bien, c'est déjà ça…je suis désolé que vous n'ayez pu obtenir plus. Si vous voulez je lui reparlerai de faire libérer cette pauvre femme, lorsque je le verrai.**

**-Oh , ce serait formidable ! Je vous en remercie beaucoup.**

-**Vous voulez autre chose ?**

Breda qui a détourné les yeux, les repose automatiquement sur lui à l'entente de ces mots avec un grand sourire.

Les deux jeunes gens ont passé leur journée ensemble à lire, Thorin a présenté de nombreux livres à Breda, la plupart parlant de l'histoire d'Erebor. Assis à l'une des tables, un nombre incertain de bouquins devant eux. Le prince lui a fait de très beaux résumés de ces livres, lui donnant envie d'en savoir plus. Finalement, il lui a conté toute l'histoire de son peuple, lui montrant de nombreuses peintures, écrits, croquis…

Il lui a parlé de cela avec passion et joie, un éclat de fierté dans les yeux, qui a plu à Breda, et lui a donné envie de l'entendre parler pendant des heures et des heures. Elle peut voir chaque moment apparaitre à ses yeux tant cela est bien raconté et agréable, tellement ses descriptions sont détaillées. Elle boit chaque mot sortant de sa bouche. Elle a même fait un petit résumé de tout cela :

« _Les nains de la Moria réveillent par accident un Balrog qui ravage leur cité et contraint les survivants à l'exil. Leur roi Thráin Ier les conduit jusqu'à la Montagne Solitaire en 1999. Il y découvre la Pierre Arcane et décide de s'y installer. Cependant, après sa mort, en 2190, son fils Thorin Ier quitte la Montagne pour s'installer dans les riches Montagnes Grises, où d'autres exilés de la Moria se sont installés et prospèrent._

_Mais les nains des montagnes grises se font attaquer par des dragons. Le roi Thrór, et certains survivants reviennent à Erebor. Le Royaume sous la Montagne connaît alors une période prospère, notamment grâce au commerce avec les hommes de la ville de Dale, se trouvant dans la vallée que la montagne surplombe._ »

Ils se mettent à échanger leurs connaissances, à parler de tout et de rien ainsi que de leur vie respective avant leur rencontre. Etrangement ils ne se disputent pas, non, ils sont même heureux de pouvoir échanger. Jusqu'à arriver à un autre genre de conversation.

**-J'ai remarqué que vous avez envoyé une lettre à Mirkwook.**

**-Oui, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne.**

**-Eh bien, si mon grand-père vient à décider que vous feriez une bonne princesse naine, nous nous marierons et je tiens à savoir à qui vous envoyez des lettres.**

C'était la première fois qu'ils en viennent à ce sujet.

-**Oui, mais tant que cela n'est pas confirmé, ma vie privée reste ma vie privée.**

**-Y'a-t-il un autre homme ?**

Breda faillit faire une crise cardiaque en entendant ces mots.

**-Il n'y a jamais eu d'homme…même si cette lettre était adressée au prince pour qui j'ai une profonde affection.**

**-Vous l'aimez.** Affirma-t-il.

**-Je ne peux en entendre plus ! Je viens de vous dire qu'il n'y avait jamais eu d'homme, et je ne vois même pas pourquoi je vous dis cela. Car je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre !** Balbutie-t-elle.

Les joues de la demi-naine prirent une teinte de rose plus prononcé que d'habitude.

-**Je m'excuse, j'avoue avoir été plus qu'indiscret…Mais j'ai l'impression d'être jaloux des hommes qui vous approchent et arrivent à vous faire sourire. Et une question me hante depuis quelques temps : Si vous m'aviez rencontré plus tôt et que nous n'avions pas été promis l'un à l'autre, auriez-vous accepté de m'épouser ?**

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! **

**ça vous a plu ? **

**loooovvvvveeee**

(le texte sur l'histoire d'Erebor a été écrit sur base d'un texte de wikipédia, car je voulais un texte court pour conter l'histoire de ce peuple...)


	12. Chapter Bonus !

_**Chapitre bonuuuuuus ! **_

_**Hey ! Voici un nouveau petit chapitre bonus ;) Vous avez eu l'air d'appréciez le précédant donc j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira ! :3 Alors celui-ci ne parle pas de Breda ! Celui ou celle qui trouve de qui ça parle je lui offre...heu... un câlin virtuel ! Ouiiiiii **_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

_**Ps : Le chapitre 10 arrivera à l'heure cette fois-ci ! :) **_

* * *

**Chapitre BONUS**

Le jeune nain pénétra dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée. Il retira sa longue veste et la jeta sur le lit. Il soupira avant de se laisser glisser dans le fauteuil, comme il l'avait fait avec son manteau, d'un air las. Ces journées de discutions incessantes à propos de leur royaume respectif, le fatiguait au plus au point. Et surtout il s'ennuyait, il s'ennuyait de rester assis sur une chaise à écouter. Il passa rapidement sa main sur son visage, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la fenêtre. Il avait besoin de prendre un grand bol d'air frais. Il ouvrit celle-ci, et respira un grand coup. L'air était frais ce soir-là, et lui faisait un bien fou. Il s'appuya sur la rambarde du balcon, et regarda l'eau des cascades ruisseler contre la paroi de roche en contrebas. Les bâtiments illuminés par la lumière des bougies dégagent de cet endroit une atmosphère de paix. Et ces petites lumières faisaient briller l'eau d'une lueur étrange et protectrice.

Borgin se maudissait de n'arriver à se détendre en pareil lieu. La cité de Foncombe était connue à travers toute la terre du milieu pour être un lieu parfait pour se ressourcer et oublier ses soucis. Le seigneur Elrond avait fait tout pour. Un endroit bien caché à l'abri des regards indiscrets, tellement que certaine personnes pensait que c'était une légende pour enfants.

Il pensait que venir ici avec son père et quelques autres nains des montagnes bleues, pour affaires, l'aiderait à oublier le stresse qu'il avait accumulé au file des années. Mais là, c'était pire, il pensait à sa sœur et sa mère. S'en sortent-elles, seules, à la maison ?

Sa sœur n'avait pas encore atteint la majorité et sa mère avait une santé fragile…Il les revoyait pleurer, il y a déjà plusieurs mois, lorsque pour la première fois, il a quitté la maison. Il avait promis de revenir, et il reviendrait. Pourquoi ne reviendrait-il pas ? Ce n'ait pas comme si une chose, quel qu'elle soit, le retenait ici !

Il leva la tête, le ciel était couvert par un tapis d'étoiles ce soir-là, toutes plus brillantes les unes que les autres. Il excisa un petit sourire en repoussant à cette phrase qu'il avait prononcée tout petit :

« Un jour, je sortirai de cette montagne, je grimperai jusqu'au sommet, je m'allongerai sur l'herbe et je découvrirai les étoiles comme celle des contes ! »

Etant un nain, beaucoup avaient rigolés, et sa mère lui avait dit :

« Ne les écoutes pas, continue à rêver, peu en on encore la chance, et peut-être qu'un jour tu atteindras les étoiles… »

Lorsqu'il baissa le regard, il remarqua que toutes les bougies avaient été éteintes, la cité était endormie à présent. Disparaissant dans la nuit comme si cet endroit n'avait été qu'une simple vision.

Quand tout à coup, une petite lumière s'illumina, telle une luciole, disparaissant dans les jardins.

Le nain intrigué, remit son manteau à la hâte, et s'élança à sa suite. La lumière devenait plus brillante au plus il s'avançait. Une lumière blanche semblable à celle de la lune.

Les jardins étaient imposants, et il était facile de si perdre. Les arbres, très nombreux, lui rappelaient sa petite taille le faisant maugréer dans sa barbe rousse.

C'est à la lisière d'une clairière, recouverte d'un sol de fleurs en tout genre, qu'il la découvrit.

Cette elfe, à la longue chevelure blonde presque blanche, les yeux d'un bleu azur dégageant une forte mélancolie. Aux traits doux, mais sec. Elle était belle, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus, comme toutes les elfes ! Mais c'était une beauté différente, douce et triste. Renforcé par sa robe noire, sans détail, égaillé par une ceinture couleur peau, épousant parfaitement ses formes fines et gracieuses.

La lumière se dégageait du collier autour de son cou, éclairant les environs. Il était étonné de voir une pierre autant brillé ! Il en connaissait des pierres précieuses, à ça oui ! C'est ça de travailler à la mine… Mais jamais aussi brillante.

L'elfe, ne semblait pas avoir détecté sa présence, et cela le rassurait, il n'avait pas envie de partir. Elle était intrigante, et il voulait comprendre cette femme, qui dessinait des fleurs, accoudés à un arbre.

Alors qu'elle semblait finir son dessin, elle se mit à feuilleté son carnet, et elle s'arrêta sur un dessin. Que Borgin ne put voir, mais par contre il vit le visage de cette jeune femme se remplir de joie et d'amour puis de larmes en un instant, sur une seule photo. Alors elle caressa le dessin, l'embrassa et elle lâcha son carnet.

Ses pleures redoublèrent d'un coup, il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la réconforter mais il ne pouvait arriver ainsi face à elle.

Alors il partit, se promettant de l'aider, d'aider la femme qui pendant cinq minutes, lui a fait oublier ses tracas. Et fait ressentir des sentiments inavoués…

* * *

Alors ? :)


	13. Chapter 10

**Coucou ! **

**Oui, je sais... Moi et la ponctualité ça fait deux -' **

**Je suis désolééééééééé ! :( **

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, un peu court, avec quelques "rebondissements" ;) **

**Loveee**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Cette question résonne dans ma tête, comme un murmure dans une grotte profonde et sombre, encore et encore. Que puis-je bien répondre ? Que puis-je répondre à un homme, qui je croyais, me détestait ? Je commence seulement à comprendre mes sentiments et il semble si contradictoire ou est-ce moi qui me complique les choses... La tête basse, les yeux fermés, je n'ose pas le regarder.

Je sais que je ne pourrais sortir tant que je n'aurais pas formulé une réponse. Je suis en colère, pas contre lui, contre moi, d'avoir l'air si faible... Je me remémore, ces nombreuses fois où j'ai entendu des rumeurs courant sur ma naissance, ma famille, moi... Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit que cela m'affectait et j'ai créé une carapace autour de moi, j'ai fait croire que ces histoires ne m'affectaient pas et j'ai cru être passée au dessus de tout ça, être devenue forte.

Legolas et Dis sont sans doute les seuls qui ont déjà vu ruisseler des larmes sur mes joues, et peut-être pour cela que nous sommes si proches. Ce sont les seuls jusqu'à présent qui ont réussi à passer au travers du mur que je me suis forgée. Et là, je me sens craquée, je sens mes émotions explosées. Oh oui, oui je l'aime, depuis la première fois. Et j'ai peur, peur de ce sentiment nouveau. Etre amoureuse. Pourquoi m'a t-il posé cette question ? Ressent-il ce que je ressens pour lui ?

**-Ne me laissez pas dans l'ignorance, je respecterai votre réponse quelle qu'elle soit**. Dit-il d'une voix douce que je ne lui connaissais pas.  
**-Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir cela ?** Dis-je en essayant de contenir mes émotions.  
**-Parce que je**...

Thorin n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte vole en éclats, laissant apparaître Balin et Dwalin. Tout deux sont vêtus de leurs armures scintillantes et semblent avoir couru jusqu'ici.

**-Que se passe-t-il ?!** demande Thorin.  
**-Le roi a ordonné une exécution !** Dit Dwalin.  
**-On est venu vous prévenir dès qu'on a su !** Poursuivit Balin.

Apprenant cette horrible nouvelle, je demande sans détour :

**-OU ? QUI ?**  
**-Suivez-nous!** Crièrent les deux frères en sortant déjà de la pièce.

Je parlerai avec Thorin plus tard, on a plus urgent là ! Nous suivons les deux nains jusqu'à la salle du trône dans laquelle est rendue ce genre de sentence. Pendant le chemin, jusque là, j'essaie de savoir qui peut bien être la personne condamnée, mais personne ne semble savoir. Je pense alors à la mère de la pauvre petite Sifna et espère de tout coeur de ne pas voir sa tête rouler sur le sol. J'avais entendu parler de ce genre de pratique, mais les elfes n'exercent pas ce type de...barbaries. Et j'en suis bien heureuse.

Mon coeur bat à une vitesse folle, de stress et d'effort, mes jambes me font mal, j'ai l'impression d'avoir deux poids accrochés aux chevilles. Je suis douée sur les courtes distances pas les longues! Mais pensant à la petite Sifna, et sa mère qui est peut-être là en bas prête à se faire guillotiner, je redouble d'énergie et arrive à dépasser les garçons. Dans d'autres circonstances j'en aurais probablement rit.

Nous arrivons alors dans le "grand hall", partie basse de la salle du trône. Il y a des nains par centaines, éparpillés dans toute la salle, nous barrant le passage. J'essaie tant bien que mal de me frayer un chemin, criant de me laisser passer, mais je ne réussis qu'à être poussée vers l'arrière. Atterrissant dans les bras de Balin, je lui adresse un bref merci de la tête qu'il me rend. Thorin arrive à son tour suivi de près par Dwalin. Et il ordonne à tous les nains de se pousser, ceux-ci obéissent sans sourciller à leur prince. Alors que nous nous approchons, une boule se forme dans mon ventre. Je me répète en boucle dans ma tête : "Pourvu que nous ne soyons pas arrivés trop tard !".

Je m'arrête net, lorsque j'aperçois Dis en larme aux côtés de Niniel et Sifna la tête collée contre son épaule détournant les yeux du corps au sol. Je m'approche alors, du corps inerte sur le sol couvert de sang. La tête, elle, repose quelques mètres plus loin et est recouverte de cheveux bruns. Une vague de sentiments m'envahit : la terreur, le dégout, la tristesse... Comment le roi a-t-il pu faire ça ?!

Je me sens juste un peu soulagée de ne pas avoir trouvé le corps de la maman de Sifna, dans cet état.  
Je détourne aussitôt mon regard pausé sur ce crime, ma tête tourne, je me sens mal, je me sens tanguée.  
Thorin se précipite vers moi pour me soutenir, il me jette un regard inquiet.

**-ça va aller...** lui dis-je.  
Le prince ne semble pas me croire et lève les yeux vers son grand-père qui regarde l'homme à ses pieds avec satisfaction.  
**-Je croyais que cette pratique était abolie depuis longtemps ! Comment, pourquoi ?!** Cracha-t-il à l'homme qui se tenait fièrement assis devant lui.  
**-Peuple rentrez chez vous !** Dit le roi, comme si la remarque de Thorin n'avait pas atteint ses oreilles.

Le peuple ne se fit pas prier et partit presque en courant chez eux. Ma vue se brouille de plus en plus. Sentant mon état se détériorer, Thorin me confie à Dis et Niniel.

**-Elle doit se reposer, conduisez-la dans sa chambre. Restez-là jusqu'à ce que je revienne ... J'ai à faire...**

Elles ne discutèrent pas, bien contentes de quitter cet endroit. J'essaie tant bien que mal de marcher, soutenue par Niniel. Dis, elle, tenait la petite qui n'avait sans doute pas compris ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux. J'atteins finalement mon lit et m'assied sur le bord de celui-ci. Niniel pause sa main sur mon front, je la repousse violemment.

**-Laissez-moi !** Criais-je.

Niniel me regarde alors avec un regard mi-terrifié, mi-triste. Je comprends alors mon erreur et reprends une voix calme.

**-Asseyez-vous, vous êtes toute pale, même chose pour vous, Dame Dis.**

Dis jette un regard vers la petite qui s'est endormie et elle l'a dépose dans son lit de fortune, un tas de couverture qui trainait là, où la petite ne risquerait pas de tomber. Elles s'affalent alors à mes cotés, Dis à ma droite et Niniel à la sienne.

La petite naine brune se met alors à pleurer, laissant sa tête se déposer sur mes cuisses. Je lui murmure des paroles réconfortantes, tout en lui caressant la tête.

**-ça va aller...**

Que puis-je dire d'autre ? Les mots ne me venant pas plus, j'attrape les mains de mes deux amies. Elles lèvent les yeux vers moi et me remercie par un petit sourire forcé. Je me sens tellement mal, pour Dis, qui a déjà vu sa mère mourir quelques années auparavant. Et pour Niniel, pour l'avoir laissée venir ici avec moi, dans cet endroit dont elle ne connait rien, qui n'a aucune importance dans son cœur...

La porte s'ouvrent sur Thorin et Kargun, à la vue de cet homme, Dis se lève pour se remettre à pleurer dans ses bras. Kargun l'entoure alors de ses bras et dépose son menton sur la tête de celle-ci. Me faisant penser à la façon dont Legolas me prenait dans ses bras. La naine jette un regard vers son frère, qui s'approche pour lui déposer un petit baiser sur le front. Et lui demander si elle se sent bien et si elle n'a besoin de rien. Elle hoche la tête, avec un petit sourire, rassurant un tout petit peu Thorin.

**-Ramène-la dans sa chambre, s'il te plait.**

Thorin se retourne vers moi, et nous restons plusieurs instants à nous regarder sans bouger. Ma nourrice consciente d'être de trop, quitte la chambre, balbutiant quelques excuses comme : « _Désolée, je suis fatiguée, je vais m'en aller, désolée... »_

Celle-ci a à peine refermé la porte, que mon promis se précipite vers moi, pour m'attraper les mains. Il scrute la moindre partie de mon visage.

**-Vous n'avez rien ?**  
**-Juste...un peu sonnée...**  
**-Ne dites pas de bêtises ! Personne n'est juste un peu « sonné » après avoir vu une telle scène ! Vous êtes bien comme ma sœur, je suppose que c'est pour cela que vous vous entendez si bien.**

Je soupire.

**-Je vais demander à ce qu'on prépare des chevaux, vous rentrez chez vous...** Dit-il à d'une voix triste, à contrecœur ?  
**Mon cœur s'emballe, non, je ne veux pas ! Je ne peux pas !**  
**-Je refuse de partir !** Dis-je déterminée d'une voix ferme.

Sans m'en être rendue compte, je lui ai attrapé le visage avec mes mains, il semble aussi surpris que moi, et délicatement, il dépose ses mains sur les miennes, les nouant ensemble.  
Voyant son visage si proche du mien, ses yeux dans lesquels on pourrait se noyer. Je ressens une forte envie que je n'avais jamais ressentie avant... J'ai envie de me sentir aimée, épaulée, soutenue, consolée...

Je me jette alors sur ses lèvres, d'abord surpris, nous y prenons vite gout et Thorin approfondit notre baiser, le rendant plus agréable et envoutant.  
Nos lèvres se séparent et front contre front je murmure :

**-Je refuse de partir...**

**_Voilààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu _****_Encore désolé pour le temps entre chaque chapitre, c'est long et j'en suis désolée... Vous me pardonnez ? *w* _**

_**Que pensez-vous de ce petit baiser ? *w* **_  
_**De l'exécution ?**_

**_Bisous ! _**


	14. Chapter 11

_**Heyyyyyy ! Je suis pas morte ! **_

_**ça va ?! Desolé pour cette trèèèèèès longuuuue absence XD mais mes examens se rapprochent et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps... :( et j'ai eu un spectacle (juste avant) à préparer... **_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre plus long que d'habitude vous plaira et que vous n'avez pas envi(e)s de me tuer ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture ! LOOOOVVEEEEEE**_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Je me réveille doucement, avec la tête qui tourne et l'impression d'avoir fait la fête toute la nuit. Mais la réalité est toute autre, tout est encore frais et clair dans ma mémoire. Des frissons me parcourent alors que je repense à ce pauvre homme, décapités. Je me promets de demander, qui était cet homme et aussi d'aller souhaiter toutes mes condoléances à sa famille. Avait-il des enfants, une femme ?

Je me tourne vers le corps de la petite Sifna, encore endormie, et pendant quelques secondes je me sens un peu mieux. Je pars me préparer discrètement, et je choisis de porter une robe sobre, d'un bleue marine, très profond. Sans chichis, la plus simple qu'il est possible de trouver dans ma grande garde-robe. J'attache mes cheveux en tresse, partant du sommet de mon crane jusqu'au bout de ma chevelure, les retenant vers l'arrière. Sauf une éternel petite mèche rebelle qui reste le long de ma joue et de mon front.

Je quitte la chambre, et regardant que la petite dorme encore. Je lui ramènerai son petit-déjeuner juste après le mien. Je marche doucement, en longeant les murs, je n'ai aucune envie de croiser quelqu'un. Et certainement pas le roi, une haine profonde s'empare de moi ! En repensant à ce pauvre homme, qui était dans la fleur de l'âge, et qui avait, lui aussi, volé de l'argent. Où plus précisément, un collier pour sa fille venant d'attendre la majorité. Comment un homme peut-il être ainsi ? A-t-il toujours été ainsi ?

Je ne me souviens pas d'un homme mauvais à mon arrivée, il y a déjà si longtemps…

Je pénètre doucement dans la cuisine, refermant la porte, je regarde cet endroit où j'ai rencontré Dis, une grande cuisine dégageant une odeur d'épices en tout genre, déserte comme chaque matin avant Midi.

Je n'y suis pas venue depuis un petit temps, Thorin voulant privilégier les repas de famille. Thorin…tout n'allait-il pas trop vite entre nous ?

Je prends mon habituelle salade, composée de laitue et de tomate, et une cuisse de poulet, très odorante, selon moi, pour la petite.

A force de marcher, dans ses couloirs, j'arrive à distinguer le moindre changement dans le décor, le moindre passage caché, laissant apparaître toutes les histoires, que me raconte le prince, sous mes yeux comme si j'avais toujours fait partie de ce peuple ou plutôt de son histoire. J'ai toujours été fasciné par l'histoire, la culture des autres peuples, et encore plus par celle des nains. Et des hobbits, ces petits hommes aux pieds velus…

**-Bonjour Breda !** Entendis-je.

**-Frerin ? Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas croisé !**

En effet, je ne l'ai plus vu depuis le fameux soir où nous sommes allés tous ensemble dans un bar.

**-Oui, je suis souvent sur les routes…Entant que messagers du Roi**. Dit-il l'air rêveur et fier.

**-Cela doit être un immense honneur !**

**-Oh oui ! Je ne suis pas vraiment comme mon frère, lui préfère le confort de son palais, tandis que moi je rêve de découvrir la terre du milieu. Rencontrer chaque peuple, et vivre l'aventure ! Et grâce à ce poste, je réalise mon rêve…** Dit-il l'air rêveur.

**-Ton enthousiasme me remplis de joie, en ce triste moment…**

-**J'en ai eu vent…Je suis désolé, mon grand-père n'avait jamais fait preuve de barbarie auparavant. Je dois te laisser ! Et, Thorin m'a chargé de te prévenir qu'il aimerait te voir aux écuries.** Motionne-t-il malicieusement.

**-Merci,** dis-je gênée,** à bientôt !** Continuais-je.

Nous nous séparons, et je retrouve un fin sourire sur le visage, après avoir discuté avec le jeune prince d'une gaieté rare. Ce genre de conversation est très agréable et me fait oublier pour un moment ma rancœur.

-**Sifna ? Tu dors ?** Murmurais-je en pénétrant dans la large pièce, avec mon lit légèrement défait. Au moment où je m'approche du sien, très petit, la jeune naine ouvre les yeux.

**-Bonjour toi !** Dis-je souriant.

**-Mmmmh…**Répond-elle en remettant la couverture sur sa tête dans un geste las.

**-J'ai ton petit déjeuner !** Chantonnais-je.

Je mets l'assiette juste devant elle, et la petite soulève un peu sa couverture de façon à voir ce qui compose son petit-déjeuner.

**-Je suis en pleine forme !** Dit-elle en sortant sa tête et balançant son drap à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Je ris de bon cœur et dépose les deux assiettes sur la table juste devant nous, je prends alors une chaise. Sif court s'installer sur mes genoux à peine me suis-je installée.

**-Eh mais t'es lourde toi !** Blaguais-je.

**-J'sais…** Essaie-t-elle d'articuler, la moitié de son repas déjà en bouche.

Elle enfourne la cuisse à une vitesse folle, laissant plus de la moitié tombée sur ma robe, laissant sur celle-ci une belle grosse tache de graisse.

**-C'est malin !** Soufflais-je.

**-Pas fait exprès !** Dit-elle un sourire en coin.

**-Tu es sur ?**

**-Oui !**

Je réfléchis, j'ai bien vu le petit air qu'elle affiche, avant de trouver la façon de me venger. Etant donné que je ne compte pas me laisser faire ! Alors, je commence par la regarder avec un regard digne d'une folle, maléfique .Comprenant mon intention, elle se met à courir à travers la chambre en poussant un rire très proche du cri. Essayant de se cacher sous les meubles, ce qu'elle n'arrive malheureusement pas à faire.

**-Je vais t'avoir !**

Je me jette à sa poursuite, elle est très rapide, mais je ne tarde pas à la rattraper. Je la saisis avant de la jeter en l'air avec douceur et de la chatouiller sans pitié. Mais bougeant beaucoup, pour sortir de mon emprise, nous tombons toutes deux à la renverse. Emportant la nappe dans notre chute, que j'ai agrippée par réflexe, faisant tombés le reste de salade sur ma robe qui était déjà dans un sale état. Je me dis au moins que ça ne peut-être pire. Un bout de salade vient se poser sur mon nez, comme un masque vert et je le repousse d'un souffle.

La petite se met à rire, et je décide d'aller me changer pour mon rendez-vous.

**-Je suis désolée si je vous ai fait attendre !** Dis-je essouffler.

**-Oh ne vous en faites pas, j'adore les retards…**Se moque-t-il.

**-Vous êtes fâché ?** M'enquérais-je.

**-Je l'étais, jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez**.

Je lui fais un simple signe de tête, il semble déçu par mon manque d'enthousiasme, mais…Je ne me sens pas à l'aise à l'entente de cette phrase si inhabituelle de sa part.

**-Alors ? Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?** Dis-je.

**-J'ai des affaires que je dois m'empresser de régler à Dale. Venez-vous avec moi ?**

**-Dale ?! Bien sur !** Dis-je toute excitée.

Je me rappelle lorsque je suis arrivée dans cette grande vallée, sur la petite falaise où nous nous trouvions, je voyais la ville de Dale. Une ville pleine de vie, et de joie t'invitant à y entrer. Pour sûr que j'ai envie d'y aller !

**-Vous semblez plus contente de partir que de me voir…** Me taquine-t-il encore.

**\- Oh ne commencez pas !**

**-Allons prendre notre monture et en route. Je ne veux pas arriver en retard par votre faute**.

Nous partons en direction des écuries, qui pourrait porter le nom de porcherie, à cause de l'odeur de la défécation et en vue du nombre d'énorme cochon, que j'avais vu Frerin monter. Ceux-ci sont aussi tellement différents, aucun ne se ressemblent, passant du roux au blond en passant par le moucheté. Pareil pour les poneys beaucoup moins nombreux, ce qui me semble logique. Pour ce qui est des écuries, elles sont plutôt spacieuses, faites dans la pierre avec seulement les barrières en bois, il y a de la paille de tous les cotés, et des cris d'animaux résonnant à travers la pièce.

**-Choisissez.** Me dit Thorin.

**-Que dois-je choisir ?**

**-Eh bien…Votre poney !**

**-Oh oui ! Bien sûr !**

Je regarde chaque poney cherchant celui qui me servira de monture. Sachant qu'en fait, chaque bête me conviendrait aimant énormément ces animaux. Mais mon regard se pose sur un poney qui s'approche de moi. Un mâle au pelage cuivré, et aux yeux bleus. Une magnifique créature, qui pourrait sembler étrange. Et il me plait.

**-Il est parfait !** Dis-je.

**-Je l'avais justement préparé pour vous.** Dit une voix juste derrière la bête.

**-Balin ! Je suis ravie de vous voir.**

**-Oh moi aussi ! Même si j'avais aimé en d'autre circonstance.** Désespère-t-il.

Je souffle, je n'ai aucune envie de repenser au triste événement de la veille. Bien qu'il ne cesse de me revenir en tête comme un cauchemar…qui est bien réelle…

**-Oui je comprends, moi aussi.**

**-Je n'ai pas vu Niniel ce matin, s'avez-vous où elle se trouve ?** Demande-t-il l'air ailleurs.

**-Je lui ai donnée congé aujourd'hui. Je n'en ai donc aucune idée ! Pourquoi cette question ?**

**-Oh pour rien…**Bégaye-t-il en faisant de multiple gestes avec ses mains. Je souris alors que celui-ci devient rouge comme une tomate.

**-Oh mon ami, n'auriez-vous pas un faible pour une elfe ?** Lui dit Thorin.

**-Vos montures sont prêtes, bon voyage !** Dit-il avant de s'en aller, le visage plus rouge que jamais. Et moi, je le regarde partir le sourire aux lèvres.

**-Balin, quel coquin... Bon, en route !**

Je monte en vitesse et Thorin sur son porc noir avec la truffe légèrement blanche sur le bout. Il fait un signe aux gardes de nous ouvrir les portes. Celle-ci s'ouvre sous un soleil éclatant. J'ouvre mes poumons pour laisser entrer l'air pur de l'extérieur. Une odeur agréable entre dans mes narines. Nous avançons rapidement, suivi de près par deux gardes. Devant nous se dresse fièrement la vallée avec en son centre la ville de Dale. Nous prenons un raccourcit par la forêt, nous cachant la vue de la ville. Je souris entourée de tous ces arbres, ça m'avait manqués ! Bien que, je ne suis pas aussi enthousiaste que je l'avais imaginé. Comme si tout avait changé… Mais une question me trotte dans la tête.

**-Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de venir avec vous ? Pour une réunion qui plus est.**

Il fait signe aux gardes de s'éloigner, d'un geste de la main. Et se retourne vers moi, d'air fier.

**-Je pense qu'il est tant de présenter ma fiancée au monde !**

**-N'est-ce pas un peu précipité ? Votre grand-père n'a pas rendu son verdict !** Dis-je étonné.

**-Mon grand-père va mal en ce moment, et puis…c'est à moi de choisir...**

Une boule se forme dans mon ventre, un mélange de joie et de peur… Tout cela n'est-il pas précipité à cause des récents événements ?

**-Thorin, ce qui s'est passé hier… Nous étions tout deux sous le choc…Et…**

**-N'en dites pas plus…J'ai compris !** S'énerve-t-il.

**-Thorin…Je n'ai pas dit que je n'avais rien ressenti ! Mais je ne veux pas précipiter les choses…**

**-Très bien…**

Le prince accélère le pas, demandant aux gardes de le rattraper. Quel caractère ! Je ne voulais pas le vexer… Mais j'ai peur… peur de ce que je ressens. Je peux comprendre sa réaction, mais je veux être sur…de nous deux.

Nous arrivons à l'entrée de la ville. L'héritier s'approche de moi.

**-Donnez-moi votre cheval et allez faire un tour…je vous retrouve ici à 16 heures…**

**-Bien, mon prince**. Dit-je sarcastique, car je suis énervée par son comportement.

Je descends de ma monture, et lui donne les rennes. Avant que j'aie pu ouvrir la bouche, il se remet en marche.

De mon côté, je pars me balader à travers les rues, celle-ci sont recouvertes de dalles grises. Les maisons hautes et étroites de part et d'autres de ces rues, sont décorées de plantes en tout genre. Comme la vigne grimpant jusqu'à leurs toits. Les fenêtres faites de bois sont embellies par de la peinture diverse et variée, comme du orange, rouge, vert, mauve… De nombreux fanons représentant l'emblème de Dale, me surplombent et égayent l'endroit. Une odeur très agréable se dégage des nombreux étalages disposés sur la large chaussée, un mélange de fruit et d'épices de toutes les couleurs et pour tous les goûts. Alors que sonne la cloche les douze coups de midi, venant de la haute tour se dressant fièrement devant la maison du roi, Girion , magnifique bâtisse, plus haute, plus massive que les autres mais, toujours dans la même simplicité, avec plus de royauté.

Et comme je l'avais entendu, un nombreux incalculable de personnes se promènent dans ces rues. Des cris, rires fusent à travers la place qui se dessine devant moi. Je souris tendrement en voyant des enfants jouer sur des chevaux et canards de bois tournant. (Un manège XD)

Un groupe joue une musique très folklorique, de nombreuses personnes certaines soûles dansent en cercle, tourbillonnant tous ensemble dans une synchronisation parfaite. Je m'achète une pomme et observe le spectacle. La danse devient de plus en plus rapide, et je suis entraînée dans la danse par deux danseurs.

J'essaie de suivre tant bien que mal, imitant les gestes des personnes à mes côtés, très vite je comprends les pas, et je commence à me lâcher. Nous tourbillonnons en riant, emporter par la musique. Des gens murmurent à côté de moi, se demandant qui peut bien être cette si étrange personne qui danse parmi eux. Je n'y prête pas plus attention.

Quand un bruit de porte se fait entendre laissant passer le Roi Girion, et Thorin.

* * *

_**Tadaaaaaa ! Vous en pensez quoi ? Reviews ? :3 N'hésitez pas à me dire si il y a des fautes ! j'ai l'impression qu'il en a pleins ! *-* paranooooooo**_

_**Le prochain chapitre arrivera en août ! je sais c'est dans trèèès longtemps ! mais je passe mes exams puis je pars en vacances je ne sais pas quand je serai écrite ... désoooooooo **_


	15. Chapter 12

**chapitre 12**

Le roi, porte une courte barbe parsemée de poils blancs , des cheveux mi-longs, plus court que ce que j'ai l'habitude de voir. Son long visage avec un regard bienveillant se pose sur son peuple qui le regarde s'arrêter devant les marches qui mènent au -ci est accompagné par sa femme, vêtue d'une robe en velours rouge, près du corps, qui montre ses courbes fines. Ses longs cheveux blonds comme le blé sont retenus en un chignon tressé dont aucunes mèche ne sort. Son visage est pale, et anguleux. C'est la première fois que je peux voir des humains de près, voir le roi et la reine de cet endroit est plus d'inespérée.

A leur hauteur se tient Thorin, qui semble encore plus énervé que tout à l'heure.

-**Peuple ! Aujourd'hui nous fêtons l'anniversaire de la création du pacte commerciale avec les nains qui permet à notre peuple de prospérer ...**

La reine continue :

-**C'est pourquoi nous vous invitons, du plus riche au plus pauvre, à vous joindre à nous pour les festivités dans la grande salle à ce soir .**

Des exclamations de joie se font entendre, et déjà les jeunes femmes parlent de la robe qu'elles vont porter, et les hommes de la bière qui coulera à flots. Les hommes sont des êtres biens étranges, avec des réactions dignes de l'efle ou du nain ! Je jette un regard vers Thorin, qui m'indique d'un signe de tête rapide et sec de le rejoindre.  
Je ne réfléchis pas et monte les marches avec assurance, ou celle que j'essaie de me donner. Une femme me montre du doigt, ses amies se retournent et semblent toutes choquées de me voir là. Drôle de réaction juste pour des marches !  
Le prince tend sa main, que je saisis. Je regard le couple royal qui me eux me regarde avec étonnement. C'est quoi cette manie d'être toujours étonné chez les hommes ? De près, le roi dégage une aura de gentillesse et de bienveillance, tandis que sa femme, semble hautaine... Je baisse la tête et exécute une légère révérence. Thorin s'exclame :

-**Mon ami, je vous présente Breda, du royaume des forêts,elle séjourne à Erebor et j'ai tenu à lui présenter la magnifique Dale, notre plus grande partenaire commerciale.**  
-**Mmmh...Je vois.** Dit le roi avec un sourire taquin.  
-**Votre peuple est si intéressant ! Et cette ville est d'une grande beauté!** Le coupais-je.

Thorin me jette un regard désapprobateur, qu'ai-je fait cette fois ?

**-Merci.** Me dit la reine dans un sourire qui ne pouvait pas sembler plus faux.  
**-Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas avec ma femme découvrir le palais ? Vous pourriez rencontrer mon fils et vous préparez pour la réception.** Propose le roi.  
-**C'est une excellente idée ! Ne trouvez-vous pas ?** S'exclame la reine.  
-**Oh oui !** Répondis-je.

Si elle continue, je vais lui faire bouffer son sourire angélique, moi ! J'ai toujours trouvé que les femmes qui sourient tout le temps sont louches...Bien que Dis est même genre. Peut-être est-ce à cause du trop-plein de maquillage, de bijoux, de froufrou et de féminité... Et ce regard !

Je la suis à travers le dédale de couloirs que compte le palais. Les murs intérieurs sont fait de pierres d'un beige orangé, ceux-ci décorés de peintures murales, remplies de couleurs ternes représentant de grandes batailles, sanglante qui se serait passée ici. De grands lustres ornés de petites pierres sont suspendu au plafond arrondi comme l'on retrouve dans les bâtiments religieux. Les quelques meubles sont en chênes et portent de grands bouquets de fleurs en tous genres. J'aime les plantes, et l'odeur qu'elles dégagent ici est surprenante et douce. Les bouquets sont magnifiques, remplis de couleurs, l'ambiance au palais est comme je l'avais pressenti en arrivant en ville. Les domestiques préparent la fête avec excitation.

Nous arrivons devant une grande porte, donnant sur un grand salon, très chic, dans des tons chauds et variés. Les décorations sont diverses, très nombreuses passant de simples dorures aux froufrous les plus extrêmes cela montrant bien la richesse et la noblesse de cette famille. Je ne décorerais pas ma demeure de cette façon dans tous les cas. Il manque de simplicité dans cette pièce, et les couleurs sont si vives que ma tête tourne.

-**Ma chère permettez-moi de vous présenter moi mon fils.** Je me retourne pour voir sortir un petit garçon âgé d'au moins 10 ans, de derrière sa mère.

Celui-ci semble tout timide. Il a des cheveux bruns courts lui retombant sur le front, la plus longue mèche venant chatouiller son œil. Un visage fin et long aux trais marqués à la mâchoire, un nez court et retroussé sur le bout, deux yeux noisette semblant dire quelque chose d'indéchiffrable.  
Ce regard si intrigant, rempli de douceur semble essayer de dissimuler un petit garçon plein de vie. Finalement, il m'adresse un légère révérence avant de partir en courant.

-**Excusez-le, il est très étrange, parfois je me demande comment j'ai pu faire un enfant aussi associable.** Dit-elle sans une once d'amour dans la voix, ce qui ne m'aide pas à l'apprécier.

J'étais prête à lui sortir une remarque sanglante, lorsque quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

**-Entrez,** s'écrie la reine.

La porte s'ouvre avec douceur sur Thorin, ayant troqué sa tenue de voyage pour une chemise bleue foncé, un pantalon de la même couleur et une petite veste par-dessus refermer par une ceinture argentée.

-**Thorin ! Ne me dites pas que c'est là votre tenue de soirée !**  
**-Non, ma dame, mais je dois m'entretenir avec dame Breda, puis-je vous l'emprunter ?**

Emprunter ! Je suis là ! Je ne suis pas un vulgaire sac tout de même...

-**Bien sur, comme il vous plaira...Justement je dois partir vérifier que tout est prêt pour ce soir.**

La reine s'incline et sort la tête de haut de la pièce.

-**Il fallait que je vous parle au plus vite. Avant que vous ne fassiez une bêtise...**  
-**Une bêtise ? Thorin, sachez que je ne suis point une enfant !**  
-**Certe, mais je pensais qu'avec l'éducation que vous avez reçue chez les elfes, j'aurais pu vous faire davantage confiance !**  
-**De quoi parlez-vous ?** Le coupais-je.  
-**Au lieu de cela, vous dansez dans la rue, vous coupez la parole au Roi...Vous êtes pupille du Roi Thranduil, comportez-vous comme telle !**  
-**Puis ce que je vous fais si honte pourquoi ne pas me demander de rentrer ?**  
**-Vous êtes insouciante, vous croyez que tout le monde est gentil et heureux près à vous ouvrir les bras ...**  
**-Vous savez bien que c'est faux... Soufflais-je.**

Thorin réfléchit un moment, semblant se calmer, il m'entraîne vers un endroit assez éloigné de la salle où nous nous sommes passé tellement vite à travers les couloirs que je crois ne pas pouvoir le refaire en sens inverse. Nous arrivons sur un énorme balcon, tellement grand que je ne vois pas encore la ville en dessous. Je m'avance vers la rambarde, je jette un regard vers Thorin qui observe l'horizon comme s'il voulait éviter de voir quelque chose. Je pose mes mains sur la barrière, et pose mes yeux sur le quartier juste en dessous. Une expression d'horreur apparaît sur mon visage, et je me retourne vivement pour ne plus voir cela. Je ferme les yeux, essayant d'oublier ce que je viens de voir. Les bas quartiers de la ville, remplis de mendiants, orphelins, blessés, familles sans un sou,...Certains pleurants, d'autres criants, rampent dans la boue et la crasse.

-**La première fois que je suis venu ici, c'était avec mon grand-père, il m'a obligé à regarder ces pauvres gens pendant des heures. Pour que je m'endurcisse, je suppose. C'est pour ça que je suis si strict... Je veux me concentrer sur mon peuple, pour que jamais, il ne lui arrive cela.**

-P**ourquoi ? Pourquoi me montrer cela ? Parce que vous pensez que je suis une petite fille qui n'est jamais sortie de son royaume et qui a toujours été entouré de gens aimants ? Pensez-vous que je sois ignorante ? Je ne sais peut-être pas tout ce que vous savez, mais vous... Est-ce que vous savez ce que ça fait de grandir sans parents ? Sans savoir s'il voulait de vous ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est d'être considéré comme un monstre par les autres enfants ? Juste parce que votre père est nain ?**

-**Breda... Ce n'est pas cela...Je veux que vous compreniez que c'est une grande responsabilité d'être de notre rang, et que nous nous devons d'être responsable pour leur éviter de tous finir ainsi, et aider les autres, comprenez-vous ?**  
**-Laissez-MOI...**Dis-je doucement.

Il finit par partir, me laissant seule sur le balcon. Je déteste toujours revenir à ce sujet, je déteste lorsque l'on se dispute...

* * *

Debout sur le balcon de la grande salle, j'entends la fête qui bat son plein, la musique joué par un orquestre composé de 50 personnes, le bruit des pas sur le sol brillant...Les rires qui résonne à n'en plus finir et même les verres s'entrechoquant. Mais je reste là, à regarder la rivière coulant sur le flan de la montagne brillant grâce à la lumière des chandelles passant à travers les fenêtres de la porte d'Erebor...  
Je passe doucement ma main sur les dessins en velours parcourant la robe crème que la reine m'a offert. Le vent souffle assez fort ce soir, faisant voler mes cheveux dans tous les sens.

\- **Vos cheveux sont magnifique,** murmure une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

Je me retourne vers cette ombre se matérialisant peu à peu en un prince nain. Je detourne les yeux vers l'horizon. Je sens une main parcourir avec timidité une mèche de mes cheveux.

\- **Je n'aurais jamais du...Je suis désolé...**

Voyant que je ne réagis pas, il continue sur sa lancée.

\- **C'était bête de ma part, je sais bien que votre n'a pas toujours été facile...Dis me l'a dit.**

_"Merci Dis ! pensais-je avec ironie."_

**-... Je veux juste vous faire comprendre que, il souffle une bonne fois puis reprend, je ressens quelque chose de fort pour vous et je ne sais pas comment me comporter...Je n'ai jamais vécu ça...Vous devez me detester après tout ce que j'ai fait...**

À ces mots, je me retourne brusquement, et me place de façon à être sûr qu'il me regarde dans les yeux.

**-Même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas vous détester...**

Je vois l'incompréhension dans son regard.

**-Vous ne voulez que mon bien...Je le sais. Et même si vous m'agacez au plus au point...Je ne pourrais jamais vous détester, car..._gerich veleth nîn*_. **

**-Je ne comprend pas.**

Je ris à gorge déployé, comme ça fait du bien ! Il me rejoint dans mon rire et nous nous enlaçons sous le ciel étoilé.

-**Ne fait pas l'enfant, je sais que tu as quelque notion de Sindarin !** Dis-je.  
**-Peut-être.** Dit-il un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Nous nous rapprochons doucement, une grosse boule se forme dans mon ventre. Je sais que si je l'embrasse tout va changer, pour de bon. Cela me terrifie, mais c'est ce que je souhaite, c'est ce que je veux. Alors qu'il passe sa main dans mes cheveux, il depose ses lèvres sur les miennes, et je répond à ce baiser. Nous restons ainsi sentant un désir inconnu nous envahir...

_Mais cela ne fut que de courte durée, car quelque chose se passa en cet instant. Quelque chose qui allait changer leur vies. Alors que leur baiser pris fin, Breda devint aussi blanche que la lune, ses forces quittèrent sont corps et elle tomba sur le sol sous les cris de son compagnon._

* * *

**_ I'm back ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plait, et que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour la fin :3 Tout va changer pour nos petits tourtereaux :3 Je n'en dis pas plus ! J'ai eu peu de chose à faire en ce début août, j'ai donc bien avancé dans les chapitres suivants :) Ouiiiiiiiiiiii _**  
**_  
_**  
**_N'oubliez pas que j'aime les reviews *-* _**  
**_  
_**  
**_Loveeeee_**  
**_  
_**  
**_*Petite leçon de Sindarin :_**  
_  
_  
_**_gerich veleth nîn_**_ signifie_****_**_Tu as mon amour ! _**


	16. Chapter 13

**_Hey ! Quoi de mieux pour commencer l'année qu'un chapitre ? Qui termine extrêmement bien en plus ! XD Ne me tuez pas, s'il vous plaît. *Fait la tête de Pippin qui pleure*_**

**_J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant ! Oui, il est aussi un peu en retard mais je n'arrivais plus à aller sur mon compte... Super ! Enfin, bref toujours des excuses et je m'excuse encore ! _**

**Réponse à une review ;) de Bubulle78**

**Hey !**

**Merci beaucoup^^ C'est vrai ? Je commençais à me demander si cette vidéo servait ! Je suis contente qu'elle t'ai plu en tout cas.**  
**Moi aussi, peut-être l'a-t-il été ! On ne saura jamais ;) Je trouve aussi :') Mais cela sera utile pour le reste de l'histoire... Je dis rien ! Merci !**  
** A bientôt !**

**_Je vous aime ! Bonne rentrée à tous et bonne lecture !_**

* * *

_**Chapitre 13**_

Ma tête tourne, je me sens tellement mal, ma gorge est sèche et j'ai extrêmement froid. Je tremble si fort... Je cherche désespérément quelque chose pour me couvrir, mais ma vision est trouble et il fait si sombre... Une migraine vient envahir mon cerveau, je sue à en mourir, j'ai l'impression d'être tombée dans l'eau. "Ou suis-je ? Que se passe-t-il ?" sont les seules questions qui me viennent à l'esprit. J'ai si froid... Un bruit de feuilles qui bougent au gré du vent parvient à mes oreilles comme un cri. Je n'arrive qu'à émettre quelque gémissement trop bas pour que l'on m'entende... Je sens un corps se coller à moi et me recouvrir d'une grande fourrure.

**-Ne t'en fais pas, on rentre et on va te soigner...**

La suite est floue dans mon esprit, je sens le sol bouger sous mes pieds, je sombre alors dans le sommeil...

J'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans ma chambre à Erebor ! Plus précisément dans mon lit, écrasé par une tonne de couverture... Les rideaux sont tirés, me laissant plus facilement observée les deux personnes endormies sur le fauteuil à côté de moi. Sifna semble dormir très profondément, serrant le pouce de Thorin entre ses doigts... Les voir ainsi coller l'un à l'autre, profondément endormis, est une vision très agréable à regarder.

**\- Ça fait des heures qu'ils sont là , je crois que vous avez manqué à cette petite... De plus vous les avez beaucoup inquiétés !** Chuchote une personne.

Cette voix je la reconnaîtrais entre milles, Niniel est là, assise sur une chaise, le regard perdu et triste.

**-Que se passe-t-il ? Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien...**  
**-Je... J'ai eu peur pour vous, il paraît que vous vous êtes encore évanouie, dans la demeure du Roi . Le prince vous a ramenée ici au plus vite, et je me suis occupée de vous soigner...**  
**-Comment ? Je ne m'en souviens pas m'être évanouie... **  
**-C'est sans importance...mon enfant. **

Je regarde Niniel, celle-ci semble mal, son teint d'habitude claire ressemble plus à celui d'un cadavre à cet instant. Je sens bien qu'elle me cache quelque chose...

**-Niniel ? Vous n'avez pas l'air bien, que se passe-t-il ? **

Elle m'examine alors ,de la tête aux pieds, le regard brillant comme si des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond je le sens bien. Ma nourrice se lève pour prendre la petite ,délicatement, pour ne pas réveiller le prince. Elles sortent de la pièce sans un mot.j'ai les membres tout endoloris comme si j'avais dormi durant un siècle ! Je m'étire alors un bon coup, je me sens plutôt bien, faible...mais bien.

Bon, je ne vais certainement pas rester au lit toute la journée ! Je sors doucement de mon lit, ne voulant pas me faire mal après avoir dormi pendant des heures. Je pars m'accroupir près de Thorin. Celui-ci dort toujours aussi profondément, je le regarde en affichant un sourire et je dépose un baiser sur son émet un petit son puis, toujours endormi, se tasse encore plus dans le fauteuil. Je pousse un petit rire étouffé, on dirait un bébé ! Je lui caresse le front et murmure :

**-Thorin, réveille-toi...**

Il papillonne des yeux et doucement se retourne vers moi, encore blotti dans les bras de Morphée.

**-Breda, tu vas bien ?** S'enquit-il.  
**-Parfait, ne t'en fais pas pour devrais aller te reposer...**  
**-Toi aussi,** dit-il en m'embrassant, **mais d'abord il faut que tu manges.**  
**-Oui, chef !**  
**-Au lit !** dit-il d'un ton faussement autoritaire.

Je m' assied donc sur mon lit à baldaquin, Thorin prend le plateau posé sur la table de ma chambre et me le tend. Mon plateau-repas est composé de pâtisseries naniennes,d'une soupe et un morceau de viande. Depuis le temps, il devrait savoir que je n'en mange pas !

**-Tu peux prendre ma viande s'il te plaît ? **  
**-Je croyais que les elfes sylvains mangeaient de la viande.** Se moque-t-il.  
**-Je ne suis pas une elfe sylvestre, pas totalement...** Dis-je sur le même ton.  
**-Goûte ! **  
**-Certainement pas ! **

Mon prince prend les couverts et découpe un morceau du steak, je le regarde attentivement. Il dirige alors le bout de viande vers ma bouche que je clos immédiatement. Il le bouge devant mon visage comme s'il voulait faire manger un enfant.

-**Non !**  
**-Bon, tant pis ,** se résigne-t-il en se jetant sur le morceau, **tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates !**

Cela est tellement nouveau pour moi de voir Thorin se comporter ainsi, que je ne sais pas comment me comporter moi-même ! Mais c'est à la fois si agréable. Il ne m'avait jamais regardé aussi tendrement, et ce que je vois dans son regard m'émut au plus haut point. J'en ai des papillons dans le ventre !  
Nous terminons de manger à notre aise puis Thorin décide de partir voir sa sœur. Mais lorsqu'il ouvre les portes, Dis apparaît plus resplendissante que jamais, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle saute dans les bras de son frère puis dans les miens, me disant combien je lui avais fait peur. Ce qui me mit mal à l'aise et me fit rire par la même occasion de la voir ainsi occuper à parler de choses incompréhensibles.

**-Du calme ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?** Dis-je.  
**-Rien...C'est juste qu' une frayeur pareil...Ce n'est pas bon dans mon état ! **  
**-Ton état ?!** S'enquit Thorin.  
**-Je suis enceinte !** S'écrie-t-elle avec joie.

Thorin devient d'un coup blanc comme un linge, la bouche grande ouverte comme un poisson. Je suis dans le même état que lui pour ton enceinte ! Elle n'est même pas...

**-Tu n'es pas mariée !** Dit Thorin.  
**-Je le sais, mon frère...Mais je l'aime...et...**  
**-C'est Kargun le père ?**  
**-Bien sur !** S'exclame-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence, **c'est pourquoi il est parti demander ma main à père, puisque celui-ci savait qu'il me courtisait, comme ça ils croiront que l'enfant est fait d'un mariage et qu'il est juste un peu prématuré ! **  
**-C'est tiré par les cheveux...**  
**\- Dis, tu ne changeras donc jamais ?** souffle-t-il, **si père refuse ? Comment feras-tu ?**  
**-Il acceptera ! S'énerve-t-elle.**

Le nain s'assied en vitesse pour digérer la nouvelle. Elle lui fait comprendre que de toute façon, il n'a pas son mot à dire. Et malheureusement, il sait qu' avec sa sœur, c'est vrai. il le sait mieux que quiconque.  
**-Eh bien...Félicitations, je vais être oncle !** Dit-il mi-joyeux mi-inquiet.

Nous faisons un gros câlin groupé, qui aurait cru apprendre à une telle nouvelle , là, maintenant ! Je suis très heureuse pour elle...

**-C'est le moment pour vous aussi...**Murmure Dis.

Thorin se détache et regarde Dis avec des yeux ronds, elle sourit à pleine dent, fière de sa taquinerie.

**-Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait... Je le vois bien...**Dit-elle en riant.

Le prince me regarde pendant quelques secondes avant de sortir en trombe de la chambre, complètement rouge...Mes joues n'étaient pas mieux, oh oui, j'avais compris son allusion... Nos regards ont changé, depuis notre retour. Mais je décide de changer de sujet.

**-Et...tu as trouvé un nom pour le bébé ? **

Dis semble revenir à la réalité, et se retourne vers moi.

-**Heu...Pas du tout...**  
**-Bon, puisque Thorin ne veut pas que je quitte cette chambre sous peine de me faire incendier, on a trouvé notre activité de la journée ! **

**-Bon, on a passé en revue tous les prénoms filles et garçons...Il n'y a vraiment aucun prénom qui te plaît ? **  
**-Non...Je les trouve tellement communs...Je veux quelque chose que l'on entendra qu'une fois ! Un nom unique...**  
**\- Genre ? Table ?** Dis-je bêtement.  
**-Table ?!**  
**-Bah quoi ? Qui appellerait son enfant table ?!**  
**-Tu es folle ! Pourquoi pas fil tant que t'y est ?** Rit Dis.  
**-Bah ouais ! Oh ! ,** m'écriais-je, **Fili !**  
**-Fili ?** Dit-elle septique.  
**-C'est plutôt unique, et original...**  
**-Ça vient de fil !** Argumente-t-elle, contre, je crois.

Après avoir parlé pendant toute une journée de prénom, voilà où nous en sommes arrivées, à un grand n'importe quoi ! Aucun prénom ne semblait lui convenir, alors finalement nous voilà parties dans ce délire d'objets...  
C'était une journée très agréable, mais je n'ai qu'une seule envie, sortir me dégourdir les jambes ! Restez coucher me déplaît énormément car, je déteste rester sans rien faire... Dis l'a compris c'est pourquoi elle est restée pour me tenir compagnie...Et puis nous nous amusions tellement !

Après deux bonnes minutes de calme, Dis se lève pour regarder je ne sais quoi dans le couloir.  
Elle se retourne vers moi et dit : _"Bon, allons-nous dégourdir les jambes! Tant pis pour les recommandations de Thorin!"_ Je la remercie, m'habille en vitesse, puis nous sortons. Nous marchons à travers les couloirs non loin de ma chambre, nous saluons les quelques personnes que nous croisons durant notre promenade. Comme ça fait du bien ! Nous continuons à parler, en évitant le sujet du bébé en public.

En chemin, nous croisons Niniel et Balin, qui discute avec un air très triste. Tout deux semblent déchirés en pleins de sentiments contradictoires, comme s'ils perdaient quelque chose. Je m'approche deux, inquiète.

**-Mes amis, bonjour, qu'y a-t-il ? Vous semblez préoccupé. **

Ils se jettent un regard étrange puis Niniel se retourne vers moi.

**-Je pars.**

**-Que voulez-vous dire ?** Balbutie-je.

**-Je retourne à Mirkwook, ma dame.**

**\- Pour quelles raisons ?!** M'enquis-je.

**\- C'est compliqué ma dame... Je dois parler au Seigneur Thranduil. **

**-Niniel. Je suis votre amie...Parlez-moi !** Dis-je en m'énervant, **je vois que vous me cachez quelque chose, et je crois que Balin est au courant. Je vous connais depuis si longtemps, si vous faites confiance à Balin alors vous pouvez me faire confiance.** Me calmais-je.

Elle baissa les yeux, puis souffla tristement :

**_-La vie des Eldars t'abandonne._**

* * *

Alors ? :3 Reviews ?

A bientôt !


	17. Epilogue

_Hey ! _

_Après des mois d'attentes, il est là ! (Je me l'a suis joué Antoine Daniel) Ma vie a été assez mouvementé ^^ je pourrais carrément écrire un livre avec tout ça, en fin bref... Voici le nouveau chapitre qui est aussi l'épilogue de cette première partie d'histoire ! (Je posterai un avant-gout de la suite très bientôt)_  
_En vous remerciant d'être là (toujours là^^),_  
_Amicalement, _

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

* * *

Lorsque le jeune prince eut finit son histoire il releva la tête vers la jeune femme en face de lui. Celle-ci lui adressait un sourire triste et à cet instant Thorin ne put s'empêcher de la revoir enfant. Ce temps lui semblait encore si proche alors que tant d'années s'étaient écoulées et il suffisait qu'il voit le visage de la jeune femme en face pour le remarquer.

Des cheveux blonds coiffés en un chignon rapide où s'échappait de nombreuses mèches bouclées, un visage fatigué accompagné de belles cernes, une vieille robe bleue qui avait déjà bien vécue et une barbe indiscipliné.

Celle-ci se leva et partit vers la seule fenêtre de la pièce.

Elle n'était pas bien grande, à peine éclairée par la faible lumière passant par la lucarne. Les murs grinçaient de tous les côtés comme s'ils se plaignaient de leur vieillesses grandissante et du vent qui ne cessait pas de venir les taquiner. Le mobilier lui était riche et bien entretenu, taillé de manière artistique qui embellissait le lieu et lui donnait un charme nanien considérable.

Aucun des deux individus ne savaient quoi dire après l'histoire que venait de raconter le descendant de Durin. Cela faisait si longtemps que son nom n'avait pas été évoqué par le nain et la naine. Un sentiment nostalgique des jours heureux mélangé à la douleur des événements qui les avaient menés ici envahissaient leur âmes, ainsi que celle de la sœur du nain qui avait écouté toute l'histoire l'air ailleurs, assise sur le lit de la naine blonde.

**-Je ne me souvenais pas de tout ça.** Lança la blonde,

En se tournant vers une pile de vêtements qu'elle s'empressa de plier avec l'aide de Dis qui se leva pour aider son amie sous les yeux du nain qui avait bien compris qu'elles faisaient uniquement cela pour essayer de faire descendre leurs nervosités en se concentrant sur autre chose.

-**Tu étais si jeune, et tu ne comprenais pas tout à** **l'époque.. ** Tenta-t-il.  
-**Cette femme a fait tant de choses pour moi,** elle marqua une pose, **et même si je rêverais de la venger je sais qu'elle m'en empêcherait. Elle dirait que c'est de la folie !**

La jeune femme se tourna vers Thorin, et lâcha le lingue qu'elle tenait, elle inspecta le visage du prince espérant découvrir quelque chose lui permettant de savoir s'il avait compris que c'était pure folie.

\- **Elle a raison mon frère, c'était mon amie et...**Commença Dis.

\- **C'était ma femme, cela fait soixante ans. Soixante ans que cela me ronge de savoir que ce dragon est tranquillement installé sous ma montagne pendant qu'elle** **est...** S'emporta le prince.  
**  
**Il ne parvenait pas à finir cette phrase, à chaque fois qu'il avait réussi à la prononcer il avait ressenti une déchirure et un vide sans fin dans son coeur et Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas envie de craquer, il ne voulait plus se le permettre. Il allait se battre comme il aurait déjà dû le faire il y a temps d'années.

La naine brune s'avança vers son frère et lui prit la main pour lui monter à quel point elle était aussi touché que lui. Le nain retira avec douceur la main de Dis de la sienne et lui adressa un regard qui signifiait qu'il allait bien. La naine tout de même pas convaincue retourna auprès de la blonde. Il valait mieux ne pas insister.  
**  
-Je veux rendre à notre peuple sa gloire d'autan. Je ne veux pas mourir en sachant qu'un dragon dort à l'intérieur des murs où j'ai** **grandi.** Se justifia-t-il.**  
**

\- **Je vois que tu ne changeras pas d'avis.** Capitula la blonde.**  
**

-**C'est exact.**

Elle soupira face à cette réplique très brève qui ne lui convenait pas du tout. Elle aurait aimé un peu plus de la part du nain mais elle savait que les au revoir n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé.

-**Tu pourrai au moins nous faire l'honneur de faire des phrases plus construites.** Dit sa sœur qui pensait la même chose.

Thorin se leva et marcha d'un pas lent en direction des deux femmes. Elles relevèrent la tête vers lui lorsqu'il posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule des deux naines. Il leur adressa un sourire qu'elles lui rendirent avec hésitation.

-**Quand je reviendrais, Erebor sera de nouveau à nous.** Leur assura-t-il.

La blonde se sépara de Thorin et se dirigea vers une petite armoire en bois, elle s'agenouilla faisant craqué ses genoux usés et ouvrit le petit tiroir du bas. Celui-ci semblait coincé, elle dut forcer pour le déloger, lorsque celui-ci s'ouvrit enfin elle en prit son contenu et le tendit au nain.

Il l'attrapa et le déposa sur la table, il s'agissait d'une grande couverture qui abritait quelque maigres provisions, du pain, du saucisson et une gourde remplie. Elle lui stipula qu'elle avait préparé cela le matin même avant que le nain n'arrive.  
**  
**Le nain fut touché par l'attention et s'empressa de tout mettre dans son énorme sac de voyage qui devait peser une tonne. Et il le plaça sur son épaule comme si c'était la chose la plus légère qu'il ait porté.

Dis défit le collier qu'elle avait autour de son coup et le plaça derrière celui de son frère. Le nain étonné, baissa le regard vers le collier et le prit dans sa main, à l'intérieur de celui-ci se trouvait la photo de Breda ainsi que celle de ses parents.

Les yeux de Thorin s'embrumèrent et il prit sa sœur dans ses bras, celle-ci le serra fort comme si sa vie en dépendait, puis, après plusieurs minutes, ils se séparèrent.

-**Sois prudent.** Lui dit la blonde alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte de la maisonnette.

-**Je le suis toujours, Sifna.**

Il caressa la joue de la jeune fille, sourit à Dis qui essayait de ne pas paraître aussi affecté qu'elle l'était, puis partit, sans savoir s'il reviendrait un jour...

* * *

Alors ? Avis ? ;)

Bonne journée !


	18. Lien vers la suite !

Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette fan-fiction jusqu'ici ! Pour retrouver la suite de cette histoire voici le lien :

" s/11881243/1/Encha%C3%AEn%C3%A9e-partie-2 "

Merci encore et Bonne lecture ! ;P


End file.
